Dos gotas de odio por una de afecto
by Thalie Lovegood
Summary: Bueno, a partir del dia de hoy estoy odiando a dos personas, y me veo en la necesidad debido a mi conciencia de querer a tra persona y ¿por que no el?...capitulo 24...El final!, una nueva pareja y recien casados...huhuhuhu...¡final!
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**One-shot corregido gracias a Effie, Abigail Hitoride, Runa.**

**Que lo disfrutes!!!!!!**

**Dos gotas de odio por una de afecto**

¡Odio a Victoire Weasley!

Es cierto que ella es mi prima, pero aun si la odio.

La estúpida me robo a Teddy, a mi Teddy.

Siempre, desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado ese metamorfomago. Me encanta la forma en que su cabello cambia de color, me encanta cuando se transforma sin querer en los momentos en que esta enfadado, simplemente lo amo.

….

Este año voy a cursar mi quinto año en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería, así pues, esta mañana me encontraba en el anden nueve y tres cuartos con toda mi familia, los Potter y los Weasley.

Pero alguien que no pertenece a ninguna de estas familias también fue, el ahijado de mi tío, Ted Lupin vino hoy.

Cuando mi tía Ginny me conto eso, una sonrisa se me dibujo en rostro. Parecía boba. Cuando por fin pude librarme de mis padres, lo busque por toda la estación, y cuando di con el, hubiera preferido no encontrarlo. Lo descubrí con mi prima Victoire y el la besaba con pasión, ternura…y amor. ¡Demonios!

La verdad nunca le creí, bueno nunca quise creerle a James cuando cinco años atrás vino corriendo hacia donde me encontraba con la familia, a contarnos lo que había visto, lo que yo acababa de ver.

Aparte la vista, definitivamente no quería seguir viendo aquella escena. Camine hasta donde se encontraba mi equipaje. Las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos, lo único que sentía era dolor y rabia. Pero antes de poder coger mi equipaje mi madre me detuvo.

-cariño, ¿Rose? ¿Hija que te sucede?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Nada. Ya me voy. Nos vemos en navidad- le dije mientras me libraba de ella

Y ahora estoy en el expreso hogwarts sentada en un vagón, mirando a través de la ventana, sola.

Mi hermano Hugo aun sigue despidiéndose de mis padres justo en el momento en que llegan Ted Y Victoire a despedirse de el , mientras que mi madre me busca con la mirada.

No es justo, he sido tan obvia respecto a lo que siento por Ted y el no se ha dado cuenta de eso debido a que esta ocupado observando los ojos de mi prima mientras le dice "Te amo", antes daría lo que fuera para que esas palabras me las dijera a mi, y digo antes por que de ahora en adelante lo voy a odiar a el también, es que no es justo.

La puerta del vagón se abrió y se vio un rostro pálido, con ojos grises y cabello plateado. Scorpius Malfoy.

-Weasley- dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-Malfoy- le dije aun molesta.

-¿y ahora que te hice?- Me dijo en un tono muy agresivo, aparentemente ofendido- ¿Por qué siempre la cargas conmigo? ¿Acaso no podemos…?-

-Amigos.- No sabia lo que le decía, solo salió de mi boca.

-¿Que?- me preguntó algo confuso.

-Seamos amigos- le repetí aun extrañada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Espera ¿Qué?- me dijo en un tono brusco, creía que me burlaba de el.

-Seamos amigos, si puedes ser amigo de albus ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi amigo?-

-Bueno- me dijo algo confundido y extrañado

-Entonces siéntate, amigo- le dije mientras le sonreía

-Seguro- dijo mientras acomodaba su equipaje y se sentaba.

Bueno, ahora analizando lo que acaba de pasar, a partir del día de hoy estoy odiando a dos personas, y me veo en la necesidad (debido a mi conciencia) de querer a alguien y ¿Por qué no Scorpius?

Tal vez hasta algún día seamos pareja… ¡ha! Es broma, solo amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

Cinco meses después de lo sucedido en al estación 9 y 3/4

Es extraño lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y lo mucho que pueden cambiar las cosas de una forma tan inesperada… ó tal vez si era algo que se veía venir.

— ¡hey! ¡ROSE!— me llamo un chico morocho, alto, de ojos verdes y una estupenda sonrisa

—Eh…disculpa ¿te conozco?- Le pregunte mientras me sonrojaba hasta las orejas (¡ese gen nos sigue a todos los weasley!)

—Ah… Lo siento, soy Tomas Nott— me dijo mientras extendía su mano.

— ¿Nott? De ¿Theodore Nott?— No pude evitar preguntar, tenia mucha curiosidad.

—SI, el es mi padre…—menciono a la vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa— Eh, bueno…yo venia a preguntarte ¿tienesparejaparalaproxiamexcursionahogmeade? —

—Disculpa, no te entendí—

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la próxima excursión a Hogmeade?— Dijo mientras agachaba el rostro, algo tímido.

— ¿Cómo una cita? — le pregunte mientras el asentía con la cabeza— pues… bue…—

—No— Dijo una tercera voz fuerte y firme, una voz muy familiar.

—Scorpius ¿Pero que te…?— no pude terminar la pregunta ya que el me había agarrado del antebrazo y obligado a salir del gran comedor.

— ¿Pero que te pasa Scorpius Malfoy?— le dije en un tono frio y seco finalizando al fin mi pregunta.

— No puedes salir con el — dijo algo enfadado pero con al cara aun inexpresiva, pero de seguro vio que yo iba a protestar así que decidió continuar— Mi padre ha hablado sobre ellos, dice que no son de fiar—

— ¡Pero por favor! Estamos hablando de Lucius Malfoy, el habla mal de todo el mundo…—

Pero no pude terminar de hablar, por que en ese mismo instante dejamos de caminar y me besó, mi primer beso con Malfoy, saben no estaba tan mal.

—Yo digo que no quiero tener ni a Nott ni a nadie mas cerca de la chica de la que estoy enamorado y que espero sea mi novia— dijo "novia" no lo se, Rose Malfoy Weasley no sonaba muy bien…—Rose ¿quieres ser mi novia?—

—Si— dije, al igual que en el tren las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos no importaba ya que el me volvió a besar y se sintió…bien, tanto así que quisiera que ese momento se hubiese vuelto eterno.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin llego la salida a hogmeade y yo, por supuesto, iba con mi novio Scorpius. Y aunque se supone que yo soy la cursi de la relación, fuel el quien me invito al salón de té de madame Pudipíe.

Al entrar ahí no pude evitar sentirme muy empalagada, era una sensación muy extraña. Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana y fue ahí que vi a Thomas y créanme me sentí como si lo traicionara, el sentimiento de culpa me carcomía por dentro. Scorpius, aparentemente se dio cuenta y me dirigió un par de miradas frías.

—Me voy a empezar a poner celoso— dijo mientras me daba un beso corto pero tierno.

—Es que no puedo evitar sentir algo de culpa…—

Pero deje de articular palabra ya que en ese mismo instante entro Thomas al salón de té con Katherine Zabini, eso si que era inesperado. Scorpius simplemente sonrió

—Pienso que debes dejar de sentirte así— le dedique una sonrisa mientras asentía

—cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas la lechuza que me llego hace un par de días?—

— si ¿Por qué?— le extendí un pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó la más rápido que pudo mientras cambiaba su rostro inexpresivo por uno de sorpresa, angustia y ¿miedo?

—Quiero que conozcas a mis padres este verano—.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**POV Scorpius**

— cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas la lechuza que me llego hace un par de días?—

Pero claro que lo recuerdo, prácticamente fue una pelea titánica en la lechuceria para que me la dejara leer una pelea que obviamente perdí.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — enseguida me extendió un pedazo de pergamino, algo arrugado y maltratado. Lo cogí, prácticamente se lo rape y lo empecé a leer apresuradamente, la carta decía algo así:

Querida rose:

Este verano, a al familia se le extendió al invitación para una reunión que aparentemente es importante y me gustaría que vinieras, tu hermano, tu y tu novio.

Si tu novio ¿Qué como me he enterado? Pues ya conoces a tu hermano Hugo. El dice que tu novio es nada mas y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy; ya sabes que por mi lado no vas a tener ningún inconveniente peor por tu padre… ya sabes como es el y cuanto odia a los Malfoy.

Un beso

Tu madre, Mione

Quede totalmente espantado, "odia a los Malfoy". Ese señor definitivamente me va a matar cuando me vea, si es que voy, es que no puedo ir, ¡quiero vivir para estar con mi chica! Me calme al fin y al cabo un Malfoy siempre debe ser inexpresivo.

—Quiero que conozcas a mis padres este verano— me dijo realmente muy clamada ¿como podía estar así? Parece ser más Malfoy que yo.

—Seguro—le respondí con al voz ronca

A ver ese día me di cuenta que tenia cinco meses para hacerla cambiar de opinión sin la necesidad de terminar, y así paso el tiempo.

En febrero la lleve a una cena romántica en hogmeade y cuando toque el tema me dijo que tenia que ir.

En marzo al lleve a acampar al lado del algo y siguió con la misma opinión. Es más me mostró un nuevo pergamino enviado por su madre:

QUERIDA ROSE:

Tu padre y yo nos hemos enterado del por que es tan importante aquella reunión familiar, bueno no el por que peor si quien la convoco, fue ted lupin y Victoire weasley.

Ya te puedes imaginar que es lo que querrán decirnos

Atentamente tu madre, Mione.

Obviamente yo no entendí que es lo que supuestamente van a decir ese tal ted y Victoire, igual ella no quiso explicármelo….

….En abril, ¡oh! No se me ocurrió anda y además los TIMOs estabas a la vuelta de la esquina tenia que estudiar, así que yo le presente a mi padre, Draco Malfoy. Digo pensé que así estaríamos a pases.

—Padre, ella es Rose Weasley— le dije un poco nerviosos—Mi novia—

Mi padre, aquel exmortifago rechazado por al sociedad, me miro algo sorprendido y enfadado.

—Mucho gusto—dijo rose extendiendo tu mano para que mi papa se la besara y obviamente con la voz sin ningún signo de emoción, ya lo dije antes, m{as Malfoy que yo.

—Lo mismo digo señorita weasley—le respondió mientras besaba su mano.

Bueno y así pasaron mayo hasta llegar a junio y de nuevo al andén 9 y 3/a

Y vi a sus padres y…huí, increíble en un Malfoy, digo igual los voy a ver en una semana.

¡Ojala que Ronald Weasley no me mate!.... en una semana.

**REVIEWS!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TODODS LSO PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!!**

**POV Rose**

Es increíble, Scorpius lleva todos estos meses tratando de convencerme para que no lo llevara a la reunión familiar, pero obviamente no logró, ahora vamos camino al numero doce de grimmauld place a visitar a todos los Weasley y a los Potter.

Ya estamos en la plaza del pueblo, son aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y los niños siguen jugando en las calles, nos hubiéramos aparecido, para así no darle oportunidad a mi novio de que se escape, pero lamentablemente seguimos siendo menores de edad.

— ¿Dónde queda la mansión de los Potter? — me preguntó mientras cogía mi mano, estaba sudado, nervioso, raro de un Malfoy.

—Allí— le dije señalando en medio e la trece y la once, obviamente no la vio y me dedico una mirada de confusión.

…

Al entrar solo se vieron cabezas pelirrojas y una que otra pelinegra y rubia… y ahí estaba la chica que había robado a mi primer amor, a decir verdad ya supere el hecho de que Teddy no me pertenezca pero aun así el primer amor no se olvida del todo ¿verdad?

— ¡Rose! ¿Como te ha ido?— Era mi madre quien me saludaba, se veía inmensamente feliz hasta que cambio su rostro a una de sorpresa cuando vio a Scorpius— ¿el es tu novio?... hay Ron… Rose— dijo en casi un susurro al ver a mi padre acercarse, pero aun así casi todos lo notaron, mi tía Ginny con Harry voltearon la mirada con curiosidad mientras los demás invitados hacían lo mismo.

—Hola papá, mira te presento a mi novio Scorpius…— alcance a notar que mi padre se ponía rojo hasta las orejas y Scorpius también al escuchar al palabra novio pero mis pensamientos estaban en Victoire y Teddy, así que me dirigí hacia el.

**POV Scorpius**

Quede prácticamente sin alientos, lo dijo tan fresca, tan calmada y al frente de todo el mundo, claro que no me molesta que el mundo entero se entere de que ella es mía pero en mi mente ese mundo excluía a los Weasley y a los Potter, y aun así mi novia, que debería apoyarme en algo como esto se fue…

—Mucho gusto señor Weasley, soy Scorpius Malfoy— le dije extendiendo mi mano, un poco tembloroso.

—Ya lo se— dijo con un tono seco y creo pero espero que no, de odio— tu abuelo y tu padre nos dieron muchos problemas…— me puse pálido, mi padre y mi abuelo… oh! Ahora estoy perdido.

— ¡RON! — gritaron a la vez la madre de Rose y Ginevra (es obvio que es famosa)

— ¡¿Qué?! Es verdad y ustedes lo saben— se defendió Ron

—No ves que trata de ser amable, cabeza de chorlito, es obvio que el no es ni su padre ni su abuelo, a veces me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana— empezó a regañarle Ginny mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros — mucho gusto, soy Ginevra Potter, pero puedes decirme Ginny—me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi, yo solo asentí, estaba prácticamente en el infierno, entiéndame.

— Además es el novio de tu hija…— dijo Hermione— mucho gusto, soy Hermione Weasley— y otra vez solo asentí.

—Si, el novio de mi hija, y crees que eso me hace sentir mejor— dijo mientras me miraba con odio, con mucho odio, ojala fuera un boggart y con un simple "riddikulo" ya se hubiera acabado esta pesadilla pero no— cuando nosotros teníamos su edad…—

—También éramos así, por favor Ron no exageres las cosas…mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter— n siquiera tuve las fuerzas para asentir estaba aterrado, y sorprendido— tranquilo, ya se le pasara, ya veras— me dijo en un susurro mirando de reojo a Ron.

**POV Rose**

— Hola teddy, ¿Cómo estas? ¿y para que nos citaste a todos? — le pregunte sin ni siquiera respirar.

— Hola Rose, ya lo veras… no deberías ayudar a tu novio— dijo mientras veía la escena que hacia mi padre.

— ¡Ha! No… el es un Malfoy se las arreglara solo…pero si las cosas empeoran…—le dije al ver a mi tía Ginny "hablar" con mi padre.

— ¡Ha! Entiendo… Hola— le dijo a Victoire mientras la abrazaba y la besaba…

— Hola Rose, no deberías…— dijo mientras señalaba a Scorpius

— No. Esto es por ustedes supongo…— le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa hipócrita.

— ¡BUENO! Al ser yo el padrino del organizador de esta reunión, quiero decirlo yo, estamos reunidos para celebrara ¡el compromiso de mi ahijado ted lupin y Victoire weasley! — dijo a todo pulmón Harry para así dejarme a mi sin respiración.

**REVIEWS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Es increíble, no lo podía creer,¿ su compromiso? Si efectivamente es su compromiso pero ¿con mi prima?

-¿tu compromiso?- le pregunte por lo bajo mientras le dedicaba una mirada desagradable a victorie.

-si… ¡ME VOY A CSAR CON AL MUJER QUE AMO!- rito esto ultimo levantando su copa mientras que todos los presentes aplaudían.

"me voy a casar con la mujer que amo" es lo único que pasaba por mi mente mientras me dirigía hacia mi tío Charlie.

-¿vas a dejar que tu hija se case tan joven?- le dije un tanto enojada.

-¿pero que dices? Si yo me case joven por que estoy enamorado, si a ella le pasa lo mismo pues que lo haga-

es increíble, mi tío Charlie es increíble, va arruinar mi vida…digo la vida de su hija así de fácil; aun esas palabras pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez, no podía mas, necesitaba estar sola así que subí al segundo piso a pensar.

**POV Scorpius**

Como agradezco de que el señor Potter me halla sacado de tremendo rollo y lo mejor distrajo la mente de todos los invitados con le compromiso de ese metamorfomago.

Busque con la mirada a rose para abrazarla y reconfortarme un poco pero la vi subiendo las escaleras, no me iba a quedar solo con toda esta gente a al cual a la mitad le caigo mal así que subí a buscarla.

—¿rose? ¿estas bien? — pregunte al entrar en una habitación vacía, las paredes estaban tapizadas con una tela que tenia un árbol genealógico, seguro delos Potter y en una esquina estaba sentada mi Rose— ¿amor, que te pasa? — me detuve algo sorprendido, en una de aquellas imágenes estaba mi padre y enseguida estaba yo, era el árbol genealógico Black.

—¿te sorprendes? Creí que sabias que estabas emparentado con los Black— me dijo levantando la mirada donde se podía notar como las lagrimas fluían por su rostro.

— si lo sabia— dije mientras me acercaba a ella a abrazarla— ¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que no soporto verte así.

—es que… es que todos en mi familia son unos idiotas— dijo

—tranquila, el día que te cases conmigo vas a decir lo contrario, ya veras…— y me calle, cada ves mas la embarro más con los weasley y ahora con ella, yo la amo y quiero que sea mia pero ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

— ¿casarnos? — dijo mientras salía de mi abrazo y me miraba sorprendida

—Bromeaba— le dije lo más natural que me fue posible— peor no olvides que te amo y me destroza verte así—

— yo también te amo…— me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia a mi para al fin besarnos, eran tan cálidos como siempre y además hoy podía sentir el sabor a sal que retocaban sus labios, quería besarla para siempre y olvidarle el dolor que sentía.

…..

— ¡felicidades a los novios! — decían y repetían cada cinco minutos.

—bueno gracias, pero quiero anunciar a los padrinos y madrinas… ¿donde esta rose? — dijo de repente Victoire

— Yo la busco— dijo ron notándose la ira en su vos suponiendo que estaría haciendo su hija en esos momentos

— No Ron, yo al busco— dijo Hermione tratando de evitar la desgracia.

…..

— ¡YA SABIA YO QUE TODOS LSO MALFOYS SON IGUALES! — grito el señor Weasley al entrar en al habitación donde estaba yo besando a su hija, es que ¿acaso el destinos me odia?

— oh, papá, ¡somos novios! Y ¡LOS NOVIOS SE BESAN! No te hagas el ingenuo— le reto Rose lo cual me pareció muy mala idea, sabia que era mi fin.

—Si Ron, no te hagas el ingenuo— dijo Ginny, que gracias al cielo vino a rescatarnos de la desgracia— Chicos bajemos que te necesitan Rose.

….

— Ginny, que bueno que no te nos perdiste—dijo Victoire al mismos tiempo que nos hacia un giño a los dos— quiero pedirte que seas nuestra madrina en el casamiento ¿quieres? — dijo mientras la abrazaba y Rose la miraba tremendamente mal.

— ¡NO! — Dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a todos— digo, no es que no quiera, es que estoy más ocupada organizando mi casamiento— esto provoco que todos me observaran y que Ron tratara de venir hacia mi para seguro matarme, pero al igual que el no sabia que pasaba— al terminar hogwarts me caso con Scorpius. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijeron todos a la vez y sorprendidos, la noticia hizo que Harry soltara a Ron que estaba como una gran piedra roja mirándome; yo estaba inmensamente feliz por lo que había dicho Rose, tremendamente asustado por que de seguro los Weasley y los Potter me matarían y tal vez también mi padre y aunque no lo crean muy sorprendido peor mas que todo feliz. Rose Weasley es mía y muy pronto será mía legalmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**

**Que lo disfruten!!**

— ¡ES INCREIBLE QUE LOS MALFOY SIGAN ARRUINANDOME LA VIDA! — gritaba Ron cada vez que podía.

—Tienes que estar feliz por tu hija, yo lo estoy…—trataba de calmarlo Hermione.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaba por todo grimaud place, ted y Victoire estaban molestos por que yo y la pequeña noticia de mi novia le había arruinado la fiesta de compromiso, y Rose… Bueno, ella no decía ni una palabra, solo estaba recostaba sobre mi hombro mirando a Victorie con su prometido.

—Rose, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que acabas de decir— le pregunte, susurrándole en el oído, ella alzó la mirada y me sonrió.

—no hay nada de que hablar, tu me insinuaste que querías casarte conmigo y yo te acabo de dar una respuesta de lo que quiero hacer— y en seguida me dio un beso tierno pero lo suficiente como para que sacara mi sonrisa de mis labios.

— ¡AH, PERO HASTA ME LO RESTRIEGA EN AL CARA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! —dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pies y se acercaba a paso decidido hacia mi.

Yo…yo palidecí (mas de lo que soy), solté a Rose y trate de alejarme de el lo mas que pude, en seguida se puso en medio de los dos Ginny, mi salvadora, mi heroína en esta noche.

— ¡Bag- bogey! (moco murciélago) — el rostro de Ron se lleno de gargajos— tu me obligaste Ron, si se aman que se casen y punto. —

— ¡Ginevra Weasley! Soy tu hermano mayor y tienes…— empezó a decir pausadamente ya que el enojo que tenia no lo dejaba hablar claramente.

— ¡tío Ron, ya cálmate! — todos voltearon a mirar a Albus, el cual se sonrojó y se sentó de nuevo donde estaba—Solo digo…—

—y dices bien, hermanito—ahora los ojos de Ron fulminaron a James el cual solo le sacó la lengua—a mi me parece, ya que nos acabamos de enterar de que dos parejas se van a casar hoy, deberían casarse el mismo día. — termino acercándose a Victoire y abrazándola con un brazo mientras que con el otra alzaba su copa de vino.

— ¡A mi me parece una maravillosa idea! — Dijo Victoire mientras se liberaba del abrazo de James y danzaba a través de toda la sala para pro fin llegar donde estábamos Rose y yo, atónitos, por supuesto, y la cogía a ella del brazo.

— ¡NO!... Digo, no me parece justo, nosotros nos casamos dentro de dos años, ustedes no deberían esperar tanto—dijo mi Rose fingiendo carisma.

— Querida, eso no importa, ustedes también deberían casagse ya…— trato de convencerla Victoire.

— ¡así que se casan dentro de dos años! —Dijo Ron aparentemente feliz haciendo comillas en el aire.

— ¿Cómo que nos casamos dentro de dos años? — dije simulando las comillas en el aire con tono sarcástico— señor Weasley…— pero me arrepentí con al mirada de furia de el sustituida luego con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—mmm es que dos años son mas que suficientes para impedir que mi hija se case contigo, tiempo suficiente para… ¡romperte los dientes! —

— ¡petrificus totalus! — Dijo Ginny desde el otro lado del salón— te lo advertí Ron.

— ¡ginny! — le miro mal Hermione mientras decía el contra maleficio.

— ¡Bueno ya! ¿Se van a casar el mismo día? ¿Si o no? — grito james

— ¡si! — dijimos ted, Victoire y yo a al vez

— ¡NO! — grito Rose.

—Bueno primita, son tres contra uno, así que es un si— dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— y ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto, james? — le pregunte acercándome a el un poco desconfiado, el solo sonrió aun mas, casi no le alcanza la cara.

—es que Scorpius eres el novio de Rose, eres como de la familia— dijo fingiendo agrado y abrazándome mientras miraba por el balcón, donde se encontraba Fred con una lechuza marrón.

……….

_Señor malfoy:_

_Me extraña que no se encuentre aquí esta noche, usted y su querida esposa._

_Estamos celebrando al gran noticia de que su hijo Scorpius y Rose weasley se casan dentro de dos años, tal vez antes._

_Será una boda doble, junto con Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley._

_PD: Esperamos que alcance a llegar antes de que se cabe la velada, Aquí en el numero doce de grimaud place._

Así decía la carta que llevaba en al pata derecha una lechuza marrón, al llegar a la mansión malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco estaba en su estudio, rellenando unos papeles del trabajo hasta que escucho a una lechuza estrellarse contra la ventana.

Se puso de pies, abrió la ventana y el animal entro un poco mareado a al habitación.

—Torpe lechuza—susurro mientras sacaba la carta de la pata del animal.

— ¡ASTORIA! — Llama a su esposa mientras relaja un poco su expresión y se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio.

— ¿Si…?— pregunta una señora alta, de cabellos negros, con mirada altanera y de suficiencia igual que su esposo.

— ¿puedes leer esta carta por favor? — el extiende su brazo con el pergamino en su mano, ella lo coge y empieza a leer despacio para no saltarse nada importante.

—Imposible…— dijo mostrando preocupación y enojo por su hijo.

— ¿Dónde esta? —le pregunta mientras enciende su cigarrillo.

— ¡Argot! — llamo al señora malfoy mientras se recostaba en un sillón, en seguida apareció un elfo domestico con mirada triste.

—Si, señora malfoy—preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a esta y agachaba la mirada.

— ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Quiero que lo traigas—

—el joven malfoy salió, no se encuentra en al casa peor si quiere Argot ira por el—

—No es necesario, iremos nosotros—dijo draco mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Y diciendo esto, Astoria cogió su abrigo y el de su marido y se adentraron a la chimenea.

— ¡Doce de grimmauld place! — dijo Astoria

….

**POV Rose**

Oh! Estoy metida en un gran problema en uno enorme.

Mo se pro que se me ocurrió decir que me voy a casar con Scorpius, lo quiero es verdad, me siento en otro mundo, en otro universo cuando el esta conmigo y cuando me besa es…de ensueño; pero aun así me acabo de comprometer y a los dieciséis años.

Ahora ese no es el problema más grande, el verdadero problema aquí es que me voy a casar el mismo día que se casa mi amor platónico.

—A mi m parece que la boda debería ser el 26 de junio— menciono Victoire

—Eso seria dos días después de que salgamos de hogwarts—le respondí algo asustada

—Para que esperar más— me respondió con esas sonrisas bobas que solo ella sabe hacer.

Sentados al otro lado del salón se encontraban Ted y Scorpius, total y completamente aburridos, mirándose la cara completamente sorprendidos de que vayan a compartir el altar el mismo día.

— En serio, por que no me dejas organizar la fecha y demás a mi, pienso que el 12 de diciembre es un excelente día— le decía mientras alargaba más ese día y veía como mi padre sonreía.

— ¡No! Son seis meses después de que tu y tu novio salen de hogwarts- dijo algo histérica mi prima.

—Por eso, Scorp Y yo tenemos que organizarnos antes—dije sintiendo un alivio en mi pecho.

De repente un elfo domestico se apareció en medio del salón, cosa que no le agrado a mi madre que hizo una mueca, y se arrodillo en dirección de Scorpius y saco del trapo que usaba una caja negra y pequeña.

¿Recuerdan el alivio que me dio un momento antes? Pues se quito y me llene de pánico al ver la cajita y ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de mi novio.

**POV Scorpius**

Por fin llego Argot, dado lo sucedido esta noche lo llame para que fuera al callejón diagon y comprara un pequeño regalo para mi novia, claro esta que el ordene no decirle a mis padres donde me encontraba.

Mire con suficiencia a Ted Y le sonreí, el comprendió que iba hacer y me devolvió la sonrisa; me puse de pies, me acerqué al elfo, y le pedí el favor (NA: ven que este chico no es tan malo) que se retirara, sin embargo no lo hizo, no importa.

—seguro algunos de ustedes e preguntaran donde esta el anillo de compromiso de Rose—grite para llamar al atención de todos los presentes—otros tal vez no—dije mirando a Ron— pues al verdad quise entregárselo hoy frente a toda su familia—¿la verdad? En realidad mentí—me acerque a Rose poco a poco y creo que ella se alejaba poco a poco.

— ¡Que romántico! —escuche a Lily Potter decir por detrás.

— ¿Un anillo? —me susurro Rose mientras extendía su mano temblorosa.

—Si, amor ¿Qué creías que se daba en un compromiso? ¿Un lazo del diablo? — le respondí mientras trataba de abrir la cajita, pero Argot me interrumpió.

—Joven malfoy…—dijo

—ven quiere ser libre— dijo la señora Weasley.

—no! Argot quiere seguir sirviendo a la familia malfoy… pasa que sus padres…—dijo algo tímido.

— ¿Mis padres que? —le pregunte impaciente

—…No podían perderse al fiesta de compromiso de su único hijo—respondió mi padre draco mientras se sacudía el polvo de la chimenea.

Me puse mas pálido de lo que soy, también algo enojado Argot le contó a mis padres donde me encontraba, ahora el problema era al car que puso Ron y Harry y mejor dicho todos los presentes al ver a mi padre, ahora si estoy fregado.


	8. Chapter 8

Me puse mas pálido de lo que soy, también algo enojado, Argot le contó a mis padres donde me encontraba, ahora el problema era la cara que puso Ron y Harry y mejor dicho todos los presentes al ver a mi padre, ahora si estoy fregado.

— ¡INCREIBLE! —dijo Ginny

— Malfoy…— menciono con desprecio Harry—que te trae por Mi mansión— término mientras se acercaba a mi padre a la vez que metía su mano a su bolsillo, en busca de su varita.

—créeme, no me hace gracia estar presente en esta... ¿Cómo la llamaste? Si, mansión... ¿sabes? no lo parece, tu presencia aquí la ha convertido en una pocilga como la casa vieja que ustedes llaman madriguera…— insulto, como raro, mi padre.

—Te pregunte que te trae por aquí— menciono Harry ya sacando su varita del abrigo.

—tranquilo Harry, ese es un comportamiento que no se debe ver en el salvador del mundo mágico— respondió esta ves mi madre, ubicándose en medio de mi padre y Harry—además ya lo ha dicho, no nos podemos perder la fiesta de compromiso de nuestro querido hijo—termino sonriéndole a mi Rose

— ¡¿Ves?! El es un Malfoy, sabia que nos iba traer problemas — gritó Ron poniéndose de pie, señalándome y mirando a su hermana

— ¡cállate! El no ha traído ningún problema, solo sus padres querían disfrutar esta maravillosa fiesta—dijo algo forzada Ginny.

—Si... — dijo poco convencido mi padre a la vez que levantaba una copa al aire— ¡brindo por la feliz pareja! — ¿lo dijo? ¿Ese es mi padre? Y parece ser que es sincero…

—Ya brindamos— dijo Ron rojo de la furia— además son dos parejas…—

—No es cierto, no hemos brindado— menciono Fred algo "inocente"

—Bueno entonces brindemos por las dos felices parejas— dijo algo exasperada mi madre.

Todos levantaron sus copas al aire y…bueno, brindaron; pero eso no era suficiente para mi padre, se acerco a Harry y a Ron que todavía tenían sus copas en el aire, como si estuvieran congelados, y bueno el con su característica sonrisa de suficiencia choco su copa con las de ellos.

Luego, todo paso casi al mismo tiempo, Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados pero rápidamente sus rostros ya no mostraban confusión si no enojo, luego Ron trato de golpear a mi padre, que ya estaba al otro lado del salón, mientras que Harry lo retenía diciéndole:" no vale la pena Ron"

—Si, comadreja no vale la pena, sabes que te ganare— le dijo mi padre, ¿saben? Parecía un niño.

— ¡PADRE! — le grite desde el otro lado del salón con la mirada de "ni se te ocurra hacerlo" que el a veces me dedica y el me miro realmente extrañado.

—"comadreja no vale la pena, sabes que te ganare" — arremedo Ron a Draco a la vez que se zafaba de Harry, sacaba su varita, y apuntaba a mi padre

— ¡RON! — le grito Harry

— ¿ves? Hasta san Potter sabes que de esta no te salvas— dijo mientras que con su propia varita retiraba la de mi suegro que estaba ubicada en su cuello.

— ¿san Potter? Si lo quieres así… ¡aguamenti! —dijo Harry y de su varita salió un chorro de agua que empapo a mi padre.

— ¡que maduro! — exclamo mi padre pasándose la mano por el rostro y apuntando luego donde Harry— ¡_**Alarte Ascendere!**___—el asciendo de una manera brusca hacia el techo para luego caer de forma violenta al suelo.

— ¡ESTO ES ABSURDO! ¡HAN PASADO MAS DE VEINTE AÑOS Y TODAVIA SIGUEN CON ESA RIÑA INFANTIL! —gritó Ginny.

— ¡levicorpus! — Gritó Ron colgando a mi padre de los tobillos— ahí tienes asqueroso mortifago—

— ¡Ron! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? — dijo a al vez que caminada hacia el sitio donde se encontraba colgado mi padre, luego miro a Ron — ¡Bag- bogey! —

— ¡Ginevra! ¡Es la segunda vez que me haces este hechizo esta noche! — grita mientras mi padre reía, aun colgado.

—Te lo mereces— termino diciendo Ginevra

….

—Amo Malfoy— me llamo el elfo domestico mientras tiraba de mi abrigo

—oh, pero si aquí estas ¿Por qué me delataste? — dije poniéndome a su altura.

—Argot no delato al joven malfoy, llego una carta informando al señor malfoy…—

— ¿una carta? ¿De quien? —

—OH! Scorpius mira lo que tejí— menciono Hermione mostrándome un gorro de lana muy pequeño

—No creo que me quede señora Weasley…—

— ¿Qué? No es para ti, es para tu elfo domestico, para que lo liberes—

—No creo que sea buena idea— le mencione algo tímido

—Argot no quiere ser libre, deje a Argot en paz— dijo el elfo para luego salir corriendo por todo el salón.

—se que Argot amara al libertad— dijo mientras lo seguía, yo no me quería quedar en duda y Salí detrás de ellos.

**POV Rose**

Estaba en estado de shock, un anillo, el señor malfoy, una pelea entre mi tío, mi suegro y mi padre; mi novio corriendo detrás de mi madre y su elfo domestico…esto es demasiado para una noche.

—Harry has el contra hechizo…—dijo mi tía mirando a mi suegro.

Mi tío se negó a hacerlo, yo me ubique debajo de Draco, levante mi rostro y mencione "Liberacorpus" pero el cayó encima mío.

— hahahahaha… ¿Rose? ¿Te dolió? — me pregunto James

— no, el es realmente liviano ¿sabias? — le respondí algo sarcástica mientras el se ponía de pies y me ayudaba a levantarme.

— ¡esto es un desastre! ¡Mi fiesta de compromiso es un desastre! — lloraba Victoire en un rincón, pero todos la escuchábamos.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tienes suerte de casarte con Ted! ¡Esto es una tontería comparado con la vida que vas a tener con el, a su lado! — le grite, pero pensándolo bien hubiese sido mejor que me lo guardase.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir primita? — se escucho al voz risueña de Fred, poniendo a todos los presentes quietos, inmóviles, sorprendidos, en silencio, atentos a todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

—y ¿con que intenciones? — dijo James apunto de explotar de la risa.

— ¡aleluya! — gritaron al unisonó mi padre y Astoria, luego se miraron, muy felices para luego abrazarse.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling **_

Toda la mansión Potter (antes Black) estaba en silencio, en total silencio y todos me observaban, lo sabia, aquel comentario no fue dicho con cariño fraternal o de amistad fue dicho con amor de pareja, peor con celos; y todos lo notaron por eso me miraban y al igual que yo estaban confundidos.

—No nos has respondido— dijo Fred ahogando la carcajada.

Retire la mirada del balcón, del vacio y lo observe, lo mire mal; moví poco mi cuello y vi a Scorpius que estaba mas confundido que el resto de las personas allí presentes.

—Lo que Rose quiso decir es que no debe importar la boda, si no que vas a estar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas— menciono mi madre tratando de salvarme, pero no funciono.

—Eso lo sabemos Hermione, pero no lo menciono como un consejo hacia Victoire…lo menciono como una tragedia para ella...por que no es ella quien se va casar con Ted— dijo Percy por fin lo que todos pensaban

— ¡BASTA! Pero ¿Qué dices? Es obvio que era un consejo para mí, por que ella siente eso por la boda que va a tener con Scorpius—dijo desesperada Victoire

—Si, tiene razón…— acepto la abuela Molly

—N…No se mientan más— dije precipitada, pero igual tenía que enfrentar mis errores— no lo dije con esas intenciones, Ted es un chico muy guapo y tu…— dije con un poco de antipatía al verla—…simplemente no lo mereces, no lo dije por que me guste, por que…— entonces tenia dos opciones: Ted o Scorpius y tenia que hacerlo ya— por que no me gusta ya que yo amo a Scorpius por eso me casare con el.

**POV Scorpius**

Aunque estaba presente, no lo creía. Estaba feliz por que dijo que me amaba pero algo me hacia pensar que no lo decía con sinceridad ¿Por qué? Por que note como miraba con tristeza a Ted mientras este se alejaba hacia al balcón.

— ¿Pero que dices Rose? — Dijo Victoire obviamente dolida.

—Que amo a Scorpius y me casare con el…— dijo Rose bastante distraída

­—Que no merezco a mi Ted… ¡Yo mas que nadie merece su amor! ¡Yo estuve en sus tiempos difíciles y triste! Tú no sabes de qué hablas— dijo llorando a mares

—Si, lo que tú digas…—dijo solo como para que se callara y se dirigió en seguida al balcón y yo… como un estúpido la seguí.

….

—Es irónico como vemos a todos esos muggles y ellos ni siquiera saben que existimos, que los observamos y protegemos…—le dijo Rose a Ted como para iniciar la conversación con el

—Si. ¿SABES? —Dijo enfadado pero tratando de ser amable—tal vez convenciste a todos con tu parla pero yo se que las cosas son como lo dijo Percy—le dijo sin rodeos—solo necesito que me lo confirmes—

—Ya lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a decir yo amo a Scorpius—dijo tratando de ocultarlo, pero Ted la cogió por la cintura y la acerco a el y así duraron una eternidad, o bueno una eternidad para mi por que estaba muerto de celos pero aun así no hice nada, solo observar; el se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella para besarla ella se inclino para que se le facilitara…pero luego el la soltó bruscamente— ¿pero que? —preguntó confundida.

—No se por que lo niegas, igual las cosas no van a cambiar…—

—Que no me gustas ya te dije que amo a Scorpius—le interrumpió

— ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE…?!—Dijo bastante enojado pero luego recompuso el tono de antes— entonces explícame ¿por que tu corazón se acelero cuando te acerque hacia mi? y si esto no te convence ¿por que te inclinaste a besarme? Pienso que si tanto amas a Scorpius no lo hubieses permitido—

—…—

— ¿Ves? Si tanto me mas ¿por que no me dejas ser feliz con Victoire?—dijo levantado los brazos al aire

—Ya lo dije ella no te merece—dijo apunto de salírsele las lagrimas

­—Soy yo quien determina eso—

Minutos de silencio

—Mira Rose, te quiero pero como una hermana menor, puede sonar cruel, pero jamás como para tener una relación amorosa, así que voy a olvidar esto, espero que tu también y así seguiremos como siempre­— y con esto la dejo a ella mirando a un par de muggles besándose en la oscuridad del a noche, a punto de llorar mientras el Salía del balcón. Se detuvo un minuto para mirarme, abrió su boca para pronunciar palabra pero no lo hizo y se marcho.

Después de cerciorarme de que estamos solos me acerque a ella y al igual que hace poco espera algunos minutos para empezara a hablar.

—Es irónico como vemos a todos esos muggles y ellos ni siquiera saben que existimos, que los observamos y protegemos…— le dije dándole a entender que había escuchado todo, ella me miro y note como unas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. —…Es obvio que estas confundida así que lo mejor será cancelar la boda y terminar—ella no dijo nada, solo siguió observando a los muggles, con eso me dio un "estoy de acuerdo" así que me retire.

Camine hacia el salón donde estaban todos los invitados, agarre las chaquetas de mis padres y la mía y camine en dirección de ellos.

— ¡Nos vamos! — les dije sin detenerme para llegar a la chimenea.

—Scorpius, mi fiesta de compromiso aun no acaba— me dijo Ted a la vez que me detenía

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó mi madre

—No. —le respondí

_**Reviews!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**_

**POV Rose**

Recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeña mi madre me compro un aparato muggle, un televisor y en el veía esas telenovelas románticas en donde todo parece imposible para el amor pero que al final resulta todo color de rosa. Recuerdo que decían que su amor es mágico, que había alguna chispa mágica en aquélla relación y yo pensaba que tenía suerte por que yo no tendría que esperar a que la magia creciera o apareciera de un momento a otro, no por que yo soy bruja, yo controlaría esa magia.

Cuando me empecé a enamorar de Ted Lupin seguía con la misma idea, yo controlaría esa magia y más cuando en la clase de pociones nos explicaron "la poción de amor." Controlaría esa magia, la sabia.

Pero lo que sabía no era lo correcto, y lo supe justo hace un año cuando Ted y Victoire se pusieron de novios, mi mundo se derrumbo y con ello mi creencia de que controlaría los amores de mi vida.

Y ahora veo a ese par de muggles besándose apasionadamente…amándose y ahora comprendo que el amor es un tipo de magia que ningún humano, muggle o mago puede controlar aunque lo desee.

—Gracias por haber venido esta noche— despedía Ted a todos los invitados a la fiesta de compromiso— gracias por venir Scorpius—le escuche decir, así que Salí del balcón y me dirigí hacia ellos.

—Espero que seamos invitados a tu fiesta de compromiso— le dijo Victoire a Scorpius justo en el momento en el que llegaba.

—Eh…Victoire, Rose y yo ya no nos casaremos— le dijo bastante triste Scorp a Victoire

—Pero… ¿Por qué? — pregunto intrigada

—Amor creo que eso es personal— le dijo mi Ted

—Si así es, es personal— le respondí lo más natural que pude— Scorpius ¿podemos hablar? — el asintió y luego observo a sus padres, estos también asintieron y desaparecieron por la chimenea.

**POV Scorpius**

La mansión Potter ya estaba casi vacía así que no fue difícil hallar un rincón para poder hablar a solas.

—Creo que fue algo precipitado la decisión de cancelar la boda y… terminar—me dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— ¿precipitado? —Le dije, de un momento a otro mi tristeza se transformo en enojo— no fue precipitado, ya te lo dije, es obvio que estas confundida y yo, sinceramente, no quiero sufrir de una manera tan absurda así que no me parece precipitado—

—No estoy confundida, yo te amo— me dijo … se notaba que mentía, de una forma tan mala que ni siquiera se convencía a si misma

—Se que mientes Rose, por favor no hagas mas difícil esto quiero terminar bien contigo—le dije y al ver que estaba pensando en una respuesta para convencerme a mi seguí hablando— se que estas rotundamente enamorada de Ted… y claro como viste que el se iba a casar y que tu ya no tienes oportunidad de estar con el te quedaste conmigo, como por no quedarte sola, como para decir de que a pesar de no estar con el amor de tu vida te quedaste con el primer idiota que se enamoro de ti—

­—….—

—pero a pesar de que tu me gustas, se una cosa: no alcance a enamorarme de ti y es mejor así por que no quiero ser ese idiota, no quiero, consíguete a otro, si me caso con alguien que ame será también por que esa otra persona me ama, lo siento Rose­— tal vez fue un poco cruel lo que le dije, pero es la verdad y tenia que sacarlo—nos vemos en hogwarts Weasley— y con eso ultimo me dirigí a la chimenea y aparecí en la sala de la mansión Malfoy.

—Que bien que mi hijo no se valla a casar con esa sangre sucia, ¿te imaginas la deshonra para los Malfoy? — escuche a mi padre decirle a mi madre.

**POV Rose**

Se fue, Scorpius se marcho me dejo con las palabras en la boca. Pero no lo culpo todo lo que me dijo, todo es verdad.

Me quede sin el pan y sin el vino, Ted nunca fue mío y perdí a Scorpius.

—Déjalo que se marche hija, no sabe de lo que se pierde, además es un Malfoy no te merece— me dijo mi padre Ron mientras me abrazaba

—No padre, yo no lo merezco y yo si se de lo que me pierdo— le dije mientras se me escapaban un par de lagrimas y me dirigía a la habitación de Lily para dormir o mejor dicho llorar a mares, y no iba a llorar por penas de amores si no por que soy una estúpida y lastime a mucha gente por mis estupideces, por no pensar antes de actuar.

Al entrar a la habitación sentí que alguien me seguía

—¿Estas bien Rose? — Pregunto Victoire con su voz chillona— Ted me lo explico todo, y lo entiendo, es imposible no enamorarse de mi Teddy…—

­—Amor, no ayudas— dijo Ted al entrar a la habitación—te consolaría, te apoyaría pero es que en verdad te lo mereces—me dijo

—Tampoco ayudas— le dije molesta

—Rose…no te lo digo por echarte en cara todos tus errores, te lo digo por que tienes que aprender de ellos y recordarlos para no volver a caer— me dijo y de alguna forma eso me hizo sentirme mejor, en realidad el si actúa como mi hermano mayor.

Me iba a poner de pie para abrazarlo y agradecerle pero con todo lo que acaba de ocurrir me arrepentí en cambio se sintió un golpe seco en la ventana, era una lechuza, me puse de pie para abrirle y recibir la carta, cuando voltee los futuros Lupin ya no estaban.

Abrí el pergamino:

_**ROSE!!**_

_**No puedo creer que et vallas a casar con Scorpius, es increíble.**_

_**¿Sabes? Estaba esperando que terminaras con ese ridículo para poder salir contigo pero supongo que ahora es tarde, espero por lo menos ser invitado a tu boda.**_

_**¡Estoy despechado por tu culpa! Pero que eso no llegue a tu conciencia supongo que lo superare.**_

_**Suerte**_

_**ATT:**_

_**Thomas nott**_

Sonreí y en el respaldo de aquel pergamino le respondí:

_**Thomas:**_

_**Tal vez te informaron mal pero Scorpius y yo, digo Malfoy y yo terminamos y por lo tanto tampoco me casare con el, no mi padre me deshereda si me caso con un sangre limpia, es decir, con ese sangre limpia.**_

_**Nos vemos en hogwarts**_

_**Atta.: Rose**_

Mi sonrisa a cada segundo se hacia más grande casi que olvido lo ocurrido esa noche ¿Por qué? Por que encontré a otro idiota.

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**_

_**¿QUE TAL CHIKUELAS?**_

_**QUE LES PARECIO EL CHAP DE HOY, CUENTENME EN SUS REVIEWS**_

_**COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA EL FINAL ESTA CERCA**_

_**ASÍ QUE SIN MAS**_

_**REVIEWS!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTECEN A JK ROWLING**_

**POV Rose**

Son las tres de la madrugada y no puedo dormir.

En los últimos años mi vida ha sido un poco extraña ya que antes estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada del calor de los miembros de mi familia, de sus cariños y caricias. Aun sigo rodeada de todo aquello solo que hay una pequeña diferencia y es que yo ya no hago parte de ese empalagoso y bonito cuadro familiar, es decir que yo los veo Y hablo seguido con ellos pero lo que sucedió hace siete años todavía sigue en la mente de todos y eso hace que las cosas se vean iguales de afuera pero muy diferentes desde adentro.

De repente, como pasaba todas las noches hace siete años, un recuerdo se me cruzo por la mente…

_**Flash back**_

Desde que cancele mi compromiso con el yo no salía a las salidas a Hogmeade, bueno por lo menos no lo hacía con el grupo, porque yo me colaba con el goce o la aventura que tuviera ese día hacia la casa de los gritos.

….

Veía las paredes rosas del salón de té de la señora Pudipíe, tratando de sentirme asquerosa, culpable como me sentí hace un par de años cuando tuve mi primera cita con Scorpius Malfoy aquí, pero no sentí nada.

— ¿Deseas algo? — me pregunto la señora Pudipíe

—No gracias, espero a alguien­ —le respondí —ah! Ahí viene —le dije mientras señalaba a un señor pelirrojo con una sonrisa ya un poco apagada por la edad.

—ok, entonces volveré dentro de un rato — dijo mientras George Weasley tomaba asiento y le sonreía a la señora.

—No entiendo porque escogiste este lugar, hubiésemos ido a las tres escobas —me dijo algo incomodo por la cantidad de parejas

—Porque yo tío, seré quien maneje de ahora en adelante la sede de sortilegios Weasley aquí en Hogmeade de ahora en adelante, como tú lo pediste —le dije bastante seria notando unos rizos monos por las afuera de la tienda — aunque pensándolo mejor vámonos a las tres escobas —

— ¿pero qué? ¿Sabes, tu cambiaste resto desde…? —no fue capaz de terminar

—Desde que la embarre re feo en la fiesta de compromiso de Ted y Victoire —

Salimos de la tienda de té de la señora Pudipíe y entramos en las tres escobas y como me lo esperaba ahí sentado en la barra estaba Scorpius y cuando lo vi solo quería…envolverlo en mi, que fuera de nuevo mío.

— ¿Cómo estás? hace años no nos veíamos —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado dejando a mi tío… bueno no se

—Si... ¿quién sabe por qué? — me dijo un poquito sarcástico

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡¡Perdóname!! — le dije

— ¿y cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir yo? YO YA TE PERDONE solo que no quiero tener más contacto contigo, me heriste mucho y no puedo ni quiero —dijo poniéndose de pies

— ¿no puedes? —

—Estoy comprometido con Alexa Zabini —me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta —adiós Rose.

—¿vas para sortilegios Weasley — se detuvo al escucharme —ya Victoire no ayuda mas a mi tío George ahí, ahora lo hago yo —le dije mientras me acercaba a él para que quedaran mis labios a escasos centímetros de el

—entonces por ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer ni por que venir aquí en Hogmeade —me dijo mientras salía de las tres escobas para desaparecer y aparecerse quién sabe dónde.

Y ahora mis dos hombres son mejores amigos y ninguno me registra ni como amiga.

_**Fin de flash back**_

Claro que seguí trabajando en sortilegios Weasley de Hogmeade pero solo un año y medio después de ese día y solo lo hice con la esperanza de encontrármelo pero no fue así, por eso renuncie y Salí del mundo mágico, metiéndome en el muggle para tratar de no pensar en él, y en cierta forma es así por que sin magia una vive mucho mas ocupada.

Javier se despierta y me da un beso fugaz para así ducharse e irse a trabajar, yo solo me levanto a los cinco minutos para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Javier es la relación más larga que he tenido en mi vida después de Scorpius, llevamos dos felices años para él y dos fingidos años de amor para mí.

—No olvides nuestra cena hoy — se despide con esa frase y me da un gran beso en mi mejilla.

Yo me empiezo alistar para irme a manejar mi propio local de comidas rápidas, y si que son rápidas, mas rápidas con magia, pero nadie sabe mi pequeño secreto.

…

—¿Y cómo te fue hoy? —me pregunto Javier apenas cogí asiento en el pequeño restaurante

—bueno, pues un cliente… —

—rose… — si que odio que me interrumpan pero aun así lo deje proseguir — te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, y desde el primer momento no fue fácil — me sonroje, me he convertido en una de las antiguas Malfoy sin siquiera llevar el apellido (es decir mala) —pero eso no me importo porque te amo ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —termino mostrándome un gran anillo.

—Si quiero — dije un poco seca pero le di un profundo beso que él ni se dio cuenta.

Es que sinceramente no quiero una vida de loca y así fue durante cinco años, con un chico o chica diferente cada noche y aunque no amo a Javier al menos me trata con ternura y sé que cuando me aburra Thomas Nott estará por ahí en algún lugar para mi sin importar que.


	12. Chapter 12

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**_

**POV Scorpius**

Esto sabe horrible, la esencia de Thomas Nott es asquerosa, bueno aunque claro está que lo que sabe feo son los otros ingredientes de la poción multijugos.

— ¿Por qué este aspecto, amor? —me dijo Alexa apenas me vio

—Cosas del trabajo—dije evitando las ganas de vomitar para poder echar casi toda la olla de poción en un frasco para llevar

— ¿Cosas del trabajo? Trabajas en una oficina para el diario el profeta—dijo algo rara

—Por eso mismo, Para hacer las cosas mas divertidas en el trabajo—dije para darle un gran beso, salir de la casa y aparecerme, pero no en las instalaciones del diario el profeta si no más bien en la madriguera.

Estaba decorado todo de blanco y rosado, todos vestían de gala y se sentían un poco incómodos.

Camine sigilosamente para que nadie me notara, pero nadie me notaria soy Thomas Nott.

—Scorpius esa mirada fría se reconoce desde cien metros de distancia—me susurro una voz masculina, un poco pasada de tragos en el oído

—Espero que solo lo notes tu— le dije a un metamorfomago que trataba de que su apariencia no cambiara mucho

—Y yo— menciono la voz de Victoire un par de metros atrás

—Ojala que no lo note una persona en especial— dije mirando hacia la madriguera—y para que te esfuerzas Ted, en mantener tu apariencia estas con magos— le dije sin entender por qué no cambiaba de apariencia cada cinco minutos como siempre lo hace

—El novio es muggle y no sabe nada sobre la magia— me dijo mientras nos sentábamos los tres en el lado de la novia y yo bebía un poco la esencia de Nott.

_**FLAHS BACK**_

Recién pasó lo de la fiesta de compromiso de Ted, bueno pues seguí manteniendo contacto con él, bueno pero solo por cartas como por cortesía.

Al salir de Hogwarts hice lo que hacen muchos muggles y me convertí en mochilero, para conocer gente y divertirme; cuando pase por Francia me entro una melancolía en el interior al leer la última carta de Ted que decía lo que generalmente decían sus cartas:

"… _Victoire no quiere aclarar cuando nos casaremos ¿puedes creerlo? llevamos así desde la fiesta de compromiso, es decir,¡¡ como dos años y medio!!_

_Piensa eso porque no ve afectada a Rose, cree que pasa algo con ella ¡por Dios, es como mi hermana! las cosas no van bien y yo no aguanto más, estoy que enloquezco pero supongo que las cosas mejoraran._

_Desde la tierra del amor de mi vida…_

_Ted Lupin"_

A pesar de todo el sigue manteniendo contacto conmigo pero al leer sus cartas y el origen de sus problemas me hace recordarla por que en cierta forma siempre hablamos de ella, así que entre a un bar muggle cercano y pedí un whisky.

Ya iba por mi quinta ronda cuando veo una cabeza con cabellos rojizos y monos, como los de Victoire, pero la cabeza era de un chico… me acerque a él, me miro…

— ¡Scorpius! ¿Qué hay? — me dijo Ted

—No mucho— dije me sentaba a su lado— ¡una ronda más! — grite golpeando la mesa

— ¿sabes porque estamos así? Por las mujeres, deberíamos olvidarlas— dijo mientras señalaba un par de chicas francesas frente a nosotros—¡vamos! —

— ¡BONJOUR! —dijo Ted a punto de caerse, ellas rieron

­—Somos Ted y Scorpius— dije acercándome más a una de ellas— ¿quieres bailar? — le dije, pero al segundo sentí un gran puño en mi rostro, caí al suelo y al siguiente segundo Ted también— ¿pero qué? — pregunté confundido

— ¡imbécil, aléjese de mi novia! —fue lo que escuche, luego sentí como Ted se ponía de pie y trataba de devolverle el golpe al chico cosa que obviamente no logro de lo borracho que estaba.

— ¡EN MI BAG NO HAY PELEAS! FUEGA! —Nos grito el dueño a Ted y mí

—Pero el empezó—dijo Ted como un niños chiquito mientras salíamos

Y supongo que desde ese día nos volvimos muy unidos

—Eso me pasa por tratar de estar con otra que no sea Victoire, ¿ves? El destino me dice que debo estar con ella— me dijo mientras caminábamos por las calles de París

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Me quede mirando el altar, mire al anillo en las manos de Ted y Victoire y como se miraban con amor.

De repente el padre se ubico en el altar y el novio al frente de este, era un chico alto, morocho, con ojos negros y el pelo de color castaño y crespo. Junto sus manos y espero a su prometida paciente.

Trate de imaginarme en el lugar de él, pero no pude, de alguna manera no me lo permití, no pude porque si Me imaginaba ahí no imaginaba a Rose conmigo sino mas bien a Alexa conmigo.

_**Flash back**_

Terminaba mi viaje como mochilero y regrese la mansión Malfoy

Mi padre Draco se veía un poco preocupado y enojado al entrar con ropa de muggle a la mansión y con el rostro menos tenso.

—Hijo, sabes que no me pareció buena idea que te fueras un año de mochilero como dices tú…—empezó el discurso que tal vez estuvo practicando todos estos meses.

—Pero ya lo hice, así que ya que—le dije recuperando el tono Malfoy

—…y más cuando estas comprometido y a pocos meses de casarte— prosiguió como si no lo hubiese interrumpido

— ¿Casarme? —

—Sí, con Alexa Zabini, ya hablamos de eso—

—AH! Si el compromiso que tú organizaste para mí y sin mi permiso— le dije tirando mi morral al suelo mientras que un elfo domestico aparecía, lo recogía para después desaparecer de nuevo.

—Ella y sus padres vienen hoy…— fue lo que escuche por que subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación

Me arregle y me puse mi esmoquin, no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda porque si acaso la salude un par de veces en Hogwarts pero aun así no voy ser descortés.

Dos horas después ella y su familia llegaron a la mansión y ella…estaba hermosa.

Me miro, me sonrió, se acerco, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me cogió de la mano para salir al jardín y todo eso mientras papá sonreía pícaramente.

— ¿Sabes? También me moleste cuando Me dijeron que organizaron mi boda, pero igual obedeceré a mis padres porque o si no harán una maldición imperdonable conmigo, y también por que al menos Me pareces lindo—dijo apenas nos alejamos lo suficiente, con una sinceridad sorprendente—pero si no te quieres casar conmigo, lo entiendo. —

—Yo nunca dije eso— le dije mientras tomaba su mano— vallamos despacio o lo que permitan nuestros padres, para que las cosas salgan mejor—le dije.

Y fue así, y a pesar de que seis meses después de eso me encontré con Rose en Hogmeade, no Me hizo cambiar de idea de casarme con ella y de que Ted fuera el padrino.

_**Fin de flash back**_

Empezó a sonar el piano, la novia caminaba hacia el altar, me miro extrañada o más bien a Thomas Nott, camino lo más lento que pudo o eso note y cuando llego no pudo evitar que la cara de nervios que tenia se le quitara…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué les pareció chikuelas?**

**He decidido alargar un poco más el fic para cambiar el final**

**Por eso me gustaría que me dijeran que les gustaría que pasara con Rose y Scorpius**

**Si quieren que sean pareja de nuevo, solo amigos o mucho odio**

**Díganme!**

**No tengan miedo de hacer clic en el botón con letricas verdes**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**POV Rose**

Bueno y las cosas se resumieron a esta gran noche, dije aceptó y ahora estoy casada así que ahora solo resta la recepción y tratare de que vida sea lo más normal posible, pero que últimamente no lo ha sido gracias a la abuela Weasley y los preparativos de la boda.

—Felicidades— decían los invitados al pasar a nuestro lado estrechando la mano de Javier y besar mi mejilla, mientras que nosotros les respondíamos con un —gracias— hasta que pasaron a nuestro lado ciertos invitados: Ted, Victoire y Thomas Nott.

—Felicidades, al fin eres una mujer casada— me dijo Victoire mientras me abrazaba hipócritamente pues quedaron ciertos rencores— me alegro que dejaras cierta obsesión por ciertos chicos— dijo mientras giraba la vista y miraba a Ted y a Thomas, pero ella nunca supo lo de Thomas…

—Felicidades— me dijo Thomas mientras me abrazaba para después mirarme fría y melancólicamente, cosa que no haría un Nott… Ted ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme

_**Flash back**_

una reunión familiar, no es de sorprenderse en la familia Weasley, lo que si sorprende es que me hayan invitado después de arruinar una hermosa relación y que hoy en día, tres años después no se haya arreglado del todo bien.

—Gracias por venir, yo los he hecho venir en este hermoso día de verano aquí a la madriguera para informar que al fin Victoire y yo nos casaremos al final del verano—dijo mientras me observaba fijamente a la vez que yo revolvía mi puré de papas con el tenedor y pedía que la tierra me tragara.

—Oh cariño ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Ahora toca hacerlo todo a la ligera; querida no te prometo la boda perfecta pero si algo decente…—termino al abuela mirando a Victoire

—será perfecta si la persona con quien me casó con mi Ted, el resto no importa— dijo la alagada, yo casi vomitó en ese instante con esa frase de telenovela muggle, que sonó bastante trillado de la voz de Victoire

…….

—… y quien será el padrino ¿Harry? La ultima vez iba a ser el—preguntó mi tía Ginny

—No, las cosas cambiaron un poco desde la ultima vez, el padrino será mi mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy y la madrina será mi querida prima Rose We…— se escucho un gran chillido en la madriguera producido por mi silla seguido de un gran silencio y todas las miradas puestas en mi.

—Querido no creo que sea buena idea— susurro Molly a Ted

— ¡¿Pero por que?!—dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la casa de los Lovegood escuchara a la vez que yo me dirigía a la puerta— ¿Por qué huyes de tus consecuencias? — me gritó.

—Consecuencias… Es un castigo que tu me estas poniendo, un castigo que no quiero aceptar ya que tuve suficientes castigos de parte de todos ustedes en especial…—

—…De nosotros tres— finalizó mi oración Scorpius Malfoy apareciendo al frente de la puerta— pero tienes que aceptar que te lo mereces, perdón por llegar tarde Ted—

—Relájate, no llegas muy tarde—

—No estoy de acuerdo, ni con la boda, ni con ser la madrina y menos compartir eso con Scorpius— dije apretando mis dientes con ganas de realizar una maldición imperdonable

—Pues la verdad es que tu opinión no vale nada en esta familia desde que casi arruinas las vidas de tres personas, de nosotros tres—dijo bastante calmada Victoire—mereces sufrir, como nosotros sufrimos, y lo que has sufrido no es ni la mitad de lo que nosotros lo hicimos por ese problema amoroso que tu inventaste y que de paso nos enredaste a nosotros—

—…supongo que tienes razón— le dije, igual solo seria un día, un día de total incomodidad para mi y total satisfacción para ellos

……

_**Fin de flash back**_

Todo transcurría de forma natural, como una recepción de bodas debía trascurrir.

Pero yo me estaba sofocando con es vestido blanco, así que fui a cambiarme en una de las habitaciones de la madriguera.

Cuando entre y me desabroche esa gran tela blanca encima de mi se sintió tan bien… pero mientras me lo retiraba de mi note una presencia humana….masculina…Thomas Nott.

**POV Scorpius**

Me sonrió, estaba en una situación, Thomas es el amante de Rose y hoy yo soy Thomas pero sinceramente no quiero ponerle el cuerno a mi Alexa ¿o si?

Pero lo que hizo Rose me impactó, en vez de empezar los juegos que ella por lo general empezaría termino de quitarse el vestido de novia (por cierto sigue igual de sexy que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts) se puso un blue jean y una blusa de tirantas blancas y se volteo a verme y solo eso.

— ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que nos vimos? — me preguntó

—Pero por supuesto…fue sexo de locos, muy salvaje…rrrr—le dije así adivinando, ella solo se rio a carcajadas

Nos encontramos en tu casa como siempre y yo no estaba dispuesta a sexo, solo quería hablar, que alguien me escuchara, que mi mejor amigo me escuchara.

"tu estabas cansado del sexo sin compromiso y yo estaba dispuesta a cumplirte ese deseo por que yo también lo estaba así que por eso te presente a mi amiga Juliana un mes después de comprometerme con Javier

Ese día nos quedamos en silencio "aun no puedo creer que te comprometieras, y con un muggle" me dijiste todavía traumado con aquella noticia "esa NO es la Rose que conocí, pero mejor, acéptalo cambiaste gracias a mi… — se detuvo un par de minutos se sirvió un Whisky de dragón en un vaso, bebió un poco y continuo—… eras una chica desamparada con ganas de encontrar un par de oídos que la escucharan, claro que primero encontraste otra cosa… EN fin que la entendieran tu eres el amor de mi vida y por supuesto yo soy ese par de oídos, tu mejor amigo, el que te hizo entender que acostarte con cualquiera que te cruzara en tu camino no te haría olvidar a ese Malfoy…quien iba a pensarlo y ahora te casas con un muggle" me dijiste y yo solo te respondí: "si el hizo su vida ¿por que no yo? Y la persona mas adecuada es Javier, lo es si puede aguantar a los Weasley" con eso te di un beso en al mejilla y me fui, solo nos hemos comunicado por cartas desde ese día— terminó su anécdota dándome un beso en la mejilla como supongo que lo hizo ese día— y tenia Razón Thomas era una puta y cambie gracias a su actuación como mi mejor amigo…—

—Si… es que yo, que harías sin mi— le dije

—Scorpius eres inconfundible, por que al adivinar hiciste que confirmara el hecho de que no eres m i mejor amigo—

¡Changos! Me descubrió, pero creo que fue por que ya mi cabello ya se estaba tornando mono, mi error, me mire al espejo y no era eso por que seguía exactamente igual que Nott.

_**Reviews!!!!**_

_**Ven Rose no era tan mala…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

**POV Scorpius **

— ¿Pero que dices? Creo que casarte con un muggle te afecto al cabeza tanto que me confundes con ese tal Malfoy— le dije tratando de seguir camuflado de Nott

Ella se acerco a mí y me retiro la chaqueta y esculco en todos los bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Un frasco para llevar líquidos, lo olfateo.

—Poción multiusos— me dijo mientras trataba de sonreír— te amo y no podría confundirte y menos con mi mejor amigo…—

—Bueno, ya esta si soy Scorpius pero tenia que venir en persona para creer que si te ibas a casar y si que te casaste—

— ¿Bueno y que esperabas en el día de mi boda? Que Javier muriera de un infarto o que hiciera de todo para no casarme, pues no— me dijo mientras observaba la puerta la cual al segundo se abrió de un golpe seguido por Javier.

—Amor tienes que ver esto— la cogió de un brazo y la obligo acercarse la ventana

Después de unos segundos mi curiosidad me obligo a dirigirme a la ventana y lo que vi no me sorprendió mucho pero luego recordé que Javier es un muggle, estaba la hija de Lily Potter de tres años mirando una flor, si eso no tenia nada de raro pero cuando la toco esta creció mas de tres metros lo mismo hizo con un par de juguetes mientras todos al miraban tiernamente y Harry arreglaba cada uno de sus desastres con su varita, si Javier era un muggle que no sabia nada de la magia.

—…No fue un infartó, pero esto satisface el vacio que tenia en el pecho que representaba mis sospechas de que algo pasaría— le dije mientras sonreía ella solo me hizo una mueca.

—Esto es realmente extraño, es tan irreal y ellos no están sorprendidos— dijo mientras señalaba los invitados de la novia por que los del novio estaban corriendo espantados por toda la casa. —… es como mágico…—

—hahaha Ni tan extraño es ¿crees que la pequeña vaya a Hogwarts? — le dije riéndome de la situación por que después Ron llamo a los del ministerio y al segundo aparecieron mas magos, desatando mas terror en los muggles.

—Scorpius ya párala, Javier tenemos que bajar— le dijo pero este al parecer estaba re sorprendido por la aparición de los magos del ministerio que ni siquiera podía moverse.

—…ellos aparecieron de la nada…— dijo un poco perdido en su mundo

—Si, si cariño— le dijo mientras lo guiaba bajando las escaleras y yo los seguía.

Al bajar notamos como cada uno de los magos del ministerio (incluyendo Harry y Ron) escogían un muggle y le borraba sus memorias de la última hora.

— ¿pero que le hacen a mi primo con esa rama? — preguntó Javier al ver a uno de sus familiares

—Nada, estará bien— le respondió Rose

Después de unos treinta minutos los magos retiraron a todos los muggles de la casa menos a uno entonces todos los Weasley voltearon a mirarnos a los tres, en especial a Javier.

—Ya que estamos casados supongo que no te puedo guardar ningún secreto— dijo Rose lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan— yo soy una bruja, hago magia, es mas todos los que estamos aquí la hacemos— le dijo bastante calmada, no le tomo mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — le pregunto sorprendido y bien pálido

—No lo se, supongo que por que eras muy feliz con tu vida de muggle que para que arruinártela— le dijo improvisando algo

— ¿muggle? —preguntó

—Si, un humano que nace sin magia y sin saber que esta existe— le dije algo desesperado

—Creí que eras morocho y ahora de la nada eres rubio y pálido— me dijo para después desmayarse de tantas verdades.

—Ay Scorpius— me dijo Rose mientras negaba con la cabeza

**POV Rose**

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — le preguntó mi padre amablemente

—Ted me pidió que viniera y pensé que seria más prudente viniendo como otra persona— dijo bastante improvisado mientras que Ted asentía sin saber si era lo correcto

—Cariño eso no era necesario, tú eres bienvenido en esta casa— dijo la abuela Molly.

Yo simplemente cogí el cuerpo de mi esposo y me aparecí en san mungo para que lo atendieran y recibiera la ayuda médica y psicológica (por la cantidad de información que descubrió hoy quedo bastante traumado) el pobre, le pasó de todo hoy.

Pero lo que no me di cuenta es que al aparecer allí me lleve también a Scorpius conmigo

—wow San mungo— dijo

—Si— le dije entre por la puerta con el cuerpo de mi esposo flotando para salir de nuevo al lado de Scorpius y quedándonos en un silencio incomodo

….

— ¿Es verdad lo que me contaste antes de que pasara todo esto?—me pregunto con la cabeza gacha

— ¿Que te amo? Si, la pura verdad— le respondí de la misma forma— ¿sabes? hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que te volviste el mejor amigo de Ted? — le pregunte ya levantando la cabeza

—yo seguí manteniendo contacto con el después de su fiesta de compromiso por medio de cartas, pero un día nos encontramos en un bar de Paris, nos emborrachamos, hicimos muchas locuras esa noche y tuvimos más contacto que nunca, pero un día me dio por hablar con Victoire, al principio no fue fácil por que no quería ni hablarme por que pensaba que yo era tu cómplice y que arruine su noviazgo a propósito, y yo le dije que si seguía arruinado era por su culpa, así que empezamos a pelear y con ganas de hacernos una maldición imperdonable el uno al otro. Si pero Ted estaba escuchando a escondidas y salió gritando: "el solo trata de hacerte entender que te amo, y tu no quieres, no quieres entender" y después de eso ella le dijo que volvieran a empezar peor como esposos; supongo que el quedo muy agradecido, nos volvimos muy íntimos y mejores amigos— me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y contándomelo todo lo mas rápido posible como un niño— ¿Por qué te casaste con Javier si no lo amas? —

—me gusta, además el chico que amo se caso con otra—le dije inclinándome por que mis labios pedían a gritos un beso de el pero el lo impidió

—Bueno pues la mujer que yo amo amaba a otro chico y ahora se caso— me dijo

—entonces ¿Por qué te casaste con Alexa si no la amas? — le pregunte igual que el a mi

—fue una boda arreglada y además me gusta—

—Pero no la amas— le dije recordándoselo

—Pero no lo amas— me dijo mientras se acerco a mí y me beso apasionadamente para después ponerse de pie y desaparecer de san mungo


	15. Chapter 15

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Perdón por la demora**_

**POV Rose **

Vaya, llevo año y medio de casada y estoy bastante aburrida de la monotonía que tiene mi vida ahora.

Me levanto cada mañana, preparo mi desayuno para mi esposo y para mí, voy al local de comidas rápidas, atiendo a los clientes con magia, claro esta sin que ellos se enteren.

Cuando me case le dije todo sobre que soy bruja a mi esposo, pero decidí borrarle la memoria después de nuestra luna de miel por que se desmayaba cada cinco minutos sorprendiéndose de un hechizo que había hecho el día anterior.

El estaba tan feliz como antes de casarnos, iba a recogerme al local para irnos juntos a casa sin sospechar que la magia existe.

Yo le escribía cartas a diario a Thomas Nott, bueno es mi mejor amigo y el siempre me respondía lo mismo "el sexo con compromiso no va conmigo" o "Juliana, la chica que me presentaste, salió corriendo y me dejo al enterarse que soy mago" pero se que todavía sigue de tan buen humor como siempre; no lo he vuelto a ver desde mi boda, claro que al que vi no era Thomas Sino Scorpius, que me beso, fue un día triste…

….

Estaba tan aburrida que me puse a cerrar y arreglar todo el local con magia mientras leía un libro sentada en una silla… de repente escuche que alguien entraba…tenia tantos nervios que no alcance a poner todo en la normalidad de un muggle…

—…AMOR ¿YA ESTAS LISTA PARA IRNOS A CASA? — escuche la voz de Javier desde atrás… y después detrás de mi.

— ¿PERO COMO ES QUE ESTAS COSAS SE MUEVEN Y FLOTAN SOLAS? PARECE MAGIA…— Le dije nerviosa y tratando de sonar sorprendida.

—HAHAHAHA esa mentira no te la crees ni tu— ya no era la voz de Javier sino de Thomas, es que ni siquiera se me ocurrió mirar si era mi esposo el que me hablaba…—…No tienes que ocultar el hecho de que eres bruja por que yo no soy un muggle—Dijo aun riéndose

—Que susto tan grande me pegaste—le dije molesta y divertida

—No estabas cansada de tu monotonía…ya no es tu vida tan monótona… ya no lo será…—dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi sensualmente y deteniéndose a unos escasos centímetros de mis labios

—¿Y…y que paso con el sexo con compromiso? — le pregunte nerviosa mientras el me daba un ligero beso (no me esperaba esto de el y sinceramente no quería herir los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo)

—Sabes que eso no va conmigo…además hace rato no probaba los labios de mi primer amante…— me dijo sensualmente mientras me desabrochaba los botones de la blusa

—N-no Thomas….THOMAS NOTT SABES QUE YO DECIDI CAMBIAR—le dije tratando de parecer molesta, por que mas que todo estaba confundida— soy una mujer casada y… ¡ponte de nuevo la camisa! — le dije al ver que se la había quitado

—Una mujer casada que no ama a su esposo… que ama a otra persona llamada Scorpius y que tiene de mejor amigo a su amante— me dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí y me acorralaba a sus brazos, de repente tuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción

—Thomas no me obligues a…—

— ¿A que? A embrujarme… no lo lograrías tal ves tu varita ya esta descompuesta de tanto polvo— me dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro— Tres…dos… uno…—

— ¡ROSE! —eras Javier, muerto de la rabia, bueno no lo culpo esa escena en la que me encontraba era comprometedora, salió enojado del local echando palabrotas a los cuatro vientos— esa zor… sabia que no debía casarme con es pu…—

Me deshice de la jaula humana que era Thomas, me abroche la blusa y fui detrás de Javier lo alcance y empezó a hacerme una escena en medio de la calle, todos los muggles nos observaban

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?! — me dijo levantando sus brazos al aire, tirando su carpeta en el suelo—no me respondas, ya sabia yo que eras una…—

—No es lo que parece…—dije sin saber que robaba una típica frase muggle—ES que yo soy una bru…—calle todos nos miraban y escuchaban, no era el momento, pero ¿que sonaba peor? ¿Soy una bruja y Thomas me cogió de sorpresa por que creí que era un muggle? O ¿si amor te engañe, que esperabas? O ¿perdóname la vida, no estaba en mis cabales?

—Claro que si, eres un bruja sin sentimientos— dijo enfadado sin saber cuanto habai de verdad en aquello

—ES que no es lo que parece…—

—Esa frase no te luce, Rose — dijo agachándose, calmando su solera y recogiendo su carpeta—…quiero el divorcio…— dijo mientras se alejaba

"Ok" pensé mientras regresaba al local, el divorcio, no me dolía, ya Thomas lo había dicho "no amaba a Javier "al entrar Thomas ya estaba vestido y comiendo una hamburguesa.

—Vaya esta comida de los muggles es buenísima— me dijo como si nada

— ¿T-tu sabias que esto iba a pasar? —pregunte a la vez que me sentaba

—Claro, los muggles odian la infidelidad y lo mejor de todo es que no pueden hacer un "avada kadabra" lo único que les queda es pedir el divorcio— dijo saboreando unas papas francesas

—Con razón la cuenta regresiva, sabias que estaba en camino—

—aja—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

—Eres mi mejor amiga, sabía que adiabas esta monotonía, que no querías estar más con ese Peter…—

—Javier— le corregí

—Como sea, que tu solo quieres estar con cierto mago—

—pero ese cierto mago ya esta casado y muy feliz…—

—No lo creo—dijo extendiéndome una copia del diario el profeta


	16. Chapter 16

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!**_

**POV Rose**

—No lo creo—dijo extendiéndome una copia del diario el profeta

Al abrirlo vi un par de fotos muggles de dos personas muy cercanas a punto de besarse, la primera la reconocí como el primer ministro muggle y a la mujer no la identifique pero se me hacia muy familiar…

_**Engaños diplomáticos**_**:**

_En los últimos días ha llegado al poder del diario el profeta unas Fotos muy comprometedoras del primer ministro muggle con la directora del Departamento del uso incorrecto de la magia: Alexa Zabini, quien es La esposa de uno de nuestros corresponsales del profeta: Scorpius Malfoy._

_Estas fotos fueron tomadas por un paparazzi muggle quien no se sorprendió al ver al soltero ministro con otra mujer pero lo que no es noticia en el mundo muggle lo es en el mundo mágico. El día después de encontrar estas fotos nos encontramos con la hermana de la directora de departamento del uso incorrecto de la magia: Katherine Zabini, la cual solo dijo "métanse en asuntos que les concierne, mi hermana es una mujer casada, es obvio que la confunden con otra persona; y mucho menos se metería con un muggle…". Cuando le preguntamos por que no daba las explicaciones la mismísima Alexa Zabini Simplemente dijo: "es una mujer bastante ocupada como para darle frente a unos reporteros que ya no tienen buenas historias que poner en el periódico…"._

_Por ahora ni el señor Malfoy ni la será Malfoy han dado declaraciones, la cual esta ultima parece seguir viendo al primer ministro muggle._

—Vaya, yo pongo el cuerno y a Scorpius le ponen el cuerno…— dije en un susurro al terminar de leer

—No estabas al tanto, creí que sabias la versión muggle—preguntó Thomas sorprendido

—No, aquí no le dieron mucha importancia por que el primer ministro era soltero, aquí mismo lo dice— le dije devolviéndole el ejemplar de profeta

—En fin, como supe que a Scorpius le estaban siendo infiel, supuse que el no se quedaría así con los brazos cruzados, es muy orgullosos, tu ya lo conoces… y muy bien…—se burlo— así que al leer esto esta mañana se me ocurrió una idea para que te liberaras de ese muggle con el que te casaste, lo mismo que hizo Alexa y funciono, solo falta que lo haga Malfoy o que haga algo así sea una maldición imperdonable y los dos puedan vivir para siempre muy felices…hahahaha— explico Thomas

—Muy inteligente de tu parte amigo mío, pero lago falla en tu perfecto cuento de hadas…—

— ¿Hadas? Yo nunca mencione hadas…— me interrumpió

—Si, si puede que Malfoy se separe de Alexa, si logra zafarse de su padre, además si lo hace el sigue sin hablarme…—

—Bueno un paso a la vez, primero esta que se separen los dos, lo cual ya esta casi hecho… y para que el te vuelva hablar primero tienes que volver al mundo mágico, por que aquí…—dijo mirando la calle desde afuera— ni siquiera sabrá si sigues viva o que ha pasado de ti—

—Si, puede que este en el mundo mágico, pero aun así hay muchas probabilidades de que no sepa nada de mi—

—Claro que no—dijo como si fuera muy obvio— solo tienes que conseguir un trabajo cerca de donde el frecuentemente esta… o ser famosa, lo cual no es muy difícil gracias a tus padres y tíos—me recordó— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una visita a la madriguera? — pregunto cogiéndome del brazo y desapareciéndome, junto con el, del local para volver a aparecer en la madriguera.

**POV Scorpius**

—Otra vez ha quedado manchado el apellido Malfoy—Decía mi padre dando vueltas en la sala, con mi madre muy preocupada mirándole.

—No es mi culpa, quien te manda convertirte en un mortifago siguiendo los pasos de mi abuelo—le dije mientras fingía leer un libro recostado en un sillón

—Primero tu con disque casarte con esa sangre sucia…— prosiguió mi padre como si no lo hubiese interrumpido y dejándome a mi volviendo a los recuerdos de varios años atrás

—…Y ahora esta incoherente, loca y estúpida bruja engañándote, hijo mío— paro un momento mientras me dedicaba una mirada de lastima— y tras del hecho te engaña con un muggle, que bajo, hubiese preferido otro mago aunque fuera un Potter o un Waesley— otra vez me sumergí en mis recuerdos.

—Draco, al menos es un muggle importante…— trato de consolarle mi madre

—No es excusa Astoria… imagínate que es lo que diría mi padre si nos viera en esta situación…—

—probablemente que le lance una maldición imperdonable, el "avada kadabra" por ejemplo o que la lleve ante señor tenebroso para que la castigue, lastima que el este ya muerto…— le dije interrumpiéndole de nuevo pero esta vez mi padre si me escuchaba

—No bromees con esas cosas, tu no conociste al señor tenebroso— me reprendió mi padre mostrándome su marca tenebrosa— en fin, tendrás que declarar ante el profeta que esa no era Alexa, y luego nosotros arreglaremos bien las cosas con los Zabini…—

—De eso nada…Esta bien claro que es la mismísima Alexa Zabini, no volveré con esa cualquiera, además en un principio me oponía al hecho de casarme con ella, así que si voy a declarar algo será que la deje por que se lo merecía y ella dirá lo mismo—dije enfadado y orgulloso

—En primer lugar no alimentaras la llama de este ridículo escándalo y en segundo lugar no te creerán que la habrás dejado a las buenas…—

—claro seguro pensaran que la puse bajo la maldición Imperio y que por eso habrá declarado que todo termino bien…olvidaba que tu y el abuelo nos dieron esa fama…— dije ya poniéndome de pies y alistando mi varita por si mi padre…

—NO! NO es por eso! ¡el apellido Malfoy ha sido limpiado en ese aspecto! Además necesitas conservar el apellido Malfoy, y lo harás con una sangre limpia como ella…— dijo tratando de simular lo irritado que estaba

—¡Pero por favor! Hay mas mujeres en el planeta, brujas y muggles… te daré a tu nieto, pero sinceramente no te aseguro que sea tan sangre limpia como deseas…— le dije casi con ganas de matarlo pero me contuve por que al fin y al cabo el es mi padre, me dirigí a la chimenea y pronuncie bien alto y claro—¡ la madriguera! —arrojando unos cuantos polvos flu e ignorando los gritos de mi padre


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Que lo disfruten!!**

**POV Rose**

Al aparecernos en la madriguera me di cuenta que no ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la vi, el día de mi boda…

Entre a la casa junto con Thomas…

— ¡Querida! ¡Tiempo sin verte! — grito mi abuela desde el otro lado de la cocina (entre por la cocina) — eres el ultimo miembro de la familia…—

— ¿Cómo que soy el ultimo miembro de la familia? —Pregunte confusa

—Bueno pues esto es una reunión familiar, todos los Weasley y Potter…—dijo abriendo los brazos como tratando de meter la madriguera en ellos—veras, tratamos de localizarte, pero no alcanzamos ya que esto fue a ultima hora…—trato de explicase la abuela...se me escurrieron las lagrimas(es que hace tiempo no la veía) y fui a abrazarla— pero ¿que te pasa?, al fin y al cabo eres de la familia—menciono confusa

….

La verdad me sorprendió que los Weasley se presentaran a mi boda y mas que al abuela la haya organizado después de la forma en que arruine casi todo en la familia, pero sin embargo eso no les importo, la mayoría solo dijo "somos familia y todos cometemos errores" o "es imposible que me pierda tu boda sin importar que"; claro esta que aun quedaron ciertos rencores con Victoire y Ted pero aun así asistieron a la boda y eso significo mucho para mi.

A pesar de que ese día volvieron las cosas a la normalidad con mi familia y me reconcilie con ellos, mi deseo era olvidarme del mundo mágico, olvidarlo a el para seguir manteniendo la cordura en mi vida y no volver a mis andanzas (sexo, sexo, sexo) y mi familia respeto ese deseo.

….

—Pero miren nada más quien es— era mi tía Ginny que entro con mi Tío Harry y mis padres, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlos

—…Si a mi también me alegra verte… pero ¿no querías alejarte del mundo mágico? — pregunto Harry

—S-si…NO—le dije recordando la razón por la que había vuelto

—En realidad Harry…digo…Señor Potter—dijo Thomas un poco nervioso—…Ahora es deseo de Rose volver a este, pero necesita un trabajo…—

— ¡AH!¿En serio? —preguntó bastante alegre mi tía Ginny, como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima

—Pero ¿acaso no tienes un local de comidas rápidas en una ciudad muggle? — preguntó mi madre

—Ella lo vende…—trato de responder Thomas pero yo le interrumpí

—Thomas se encargara de el—

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto sorprendido—yo no me hare cargo de un lugar frecuentado por as… muggles—

—Por favor, es por si falla todo esto, quiero tener un plan B, además ese lugar es frecuentado por hermosas, sexys y solteras muggles—le dije en un susurro

— ¡Ah! Si, ya me acorde, yo Me encargare de ese lugar—dijo Thomas tratando sonar creíble y no improvisado

—En ese caso, tengo algo que proponerte, sobrinita…—dijo mas feliz mi tía, pero en ese instante fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ted y Victoire—…Lo cual te lo diré mientras caminamos por el jardín…—terminó diciendo arrastrándome al jardín—Thomas ven tu también—

….

—Veras, los mundiales de Quiddicth, están por empezar…— empezó mi tía

— ¡Ah, si! Es verdad, de casualidad no tiene entradas gratis…mejor no—le interrumpió Thomas pero callo al ver la mirada de mi Tía

—En fin…empiezan en un mes y una de las cazadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead se lastimo gravemente en un entrenamiento La semana pasada y como yo fui parte del equipo, me pidieron que las ayudara a conseguir su reemplazo…— en ese momento dejo de caminar y con ella nos detuvimos Thomas y yo a escuchar atentamente—y como se que fuiste una excelente cazadora para el equipo de Quiddicth en Gryffindor…me preguntaba…¿si quieres ser parte de las Arpías de Holyhead? —

—Por supuesto que quiere—Respondió Thomas por mi luego me susurro al oído: — y pensar que solo llevas unos minutos en el mundo mágico y ya te volviste famosa—

—Bien…pero le pregunte a Rose—dijo algo molesta

—Claro que si… ¿Cuándo empiezo a entre…?—pero me detuve, por que lo que creí ver en la cocina de la madriguera me sorprendió, vi unos cabellos rubios, casi plateados y solo una persona…

—Rose, empiezas a entrenar mañana— me dijo mi tía sacándome de mi mente—enviare una carta a la capitana y…¿Rose a donde vas? —pregunto mi tía al verme corriendo de nuevo a la madriguera

—Estará bien, ahora, de casualidad no tendrá entradas gratis para ir al mundial…—le alcance a oir A Thomas.

**POV Scorpius**

— ¿hola? Soy yo Scorpius ¿Ted? ¿Victoire? — empecé a gritar al llegar y no ver a nadie

—En la cocina…— respondió La voz de Ted

— ¡Ah! Ted aquí estas, tengo que contarte…hola Victoire y señor Weasley…señor Potter—termine diciendo dándome cuenta al fin de su presencia

—mmm…MALFOY…los dejaremos hablar a solas...—Dijo el señor Weasley con un poco de rabia, pero se que se fue de la cocina por que no me quería ver.

—En fin…Tengo que contarte muchas cosas…Tu ya sabes que Alexa me puso el cuerno…—empecé a contarle enfadado a Ted

—Por supuesto—respondió sin siquiera mirarme, solo miraba fijamente a Victoire

—Bueno mi padre quiere que lo pase por alto y que lo olvide… pero no puedo…me separare de ella… es lo correcto—seguí contándole

—Claro que si— me respondió de la misma forma de antes

—Y entonces, vendré y me acostare con tu esposa…—le dije para comprobar que Me escuchaba

—Tienes que hacerlo—me respondió Ted de la misma forma de antes

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunte algo preocupado

—Nada— me respondió, devolviéndome por fin al mirada

—Mmm—

—Scorpius…vamos a ser padres—dijo Ted envuelto de felicidad—Victoire esta embarazada, no tuve tiempo de felicitarlos a decir algo, por que enseguida escuche los jadeos de cansancio de alguien en la puerta, voltee a mirar quien era y era nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling **_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

**POV Scorpius**

—Scorpius…vamos a ser padres—dijo Ted envuelto de felicidad—Victoire esta embarazada, no tuve tiempo de felicitarlos a decir algo, por que enseguida escuche los jadeos de cansancio de alguien en la puerta, voltee a mirar quien era y era nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley.

De repente sentí como el ambiente de felicidad de la cocina cambio totalmente a uno incomodo y tenso por parte de Victoire, Ted no sabia que hacer si mirar mal a Rose y apoyar a su esposa o abrazar a una de las muchas a la que considera como de su familia, pero de pronto esos rostros en el matrimonio Lupin cambiaron (de rabia el de Victoire y el de confundido y querer estar en otro lado que no fuera la cocina de la madriguera el de Ted) por que Rose corrió desde la puerta hasta Victoire y la abrazo.

—Vaya eso si que es una noticia impactante, ¡FELICITACIONES! ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes— dijo ella, la pelirroja mas rara y bonita que he conocido en mi vida a una confundida Victoire mientras seguía abrazándola, de repente se deshizo del abrazo para hacer lo mismo con Ted pero se detuvo ella misma y luego fui yo quien abrió la boca a punto de caérsele la mandíbula al ver que Ted se ponía de pie y el era el que la abrazaba.

—Me alegra volver a darte estos abrazos fraternales—Dijo Ted feliz y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—Bien, ahora ¿en que estábamos? ¡Ah, si! ¿Que decías de tu matrimonio?—me pregunto Ted pidiéndole con una seña que sentara a Rose pero esta ultima al escuchar la pregunta se cayo de la silla de la impresión

— ¿Mi matrimonio? —dije un poco sonrojado y simulado puesto qué no quería hablar de eso frente a Rosie…digo Rose—estábamos hablando de por que reunías a toda al familia de nuevo... y de repente soltaste eso del embarazo…puf … mi matrimonio…noo—dije ya mas nervioso y rogando a los cielos que Ted entendiera y cambiara de tema.

—No lo creo, se que estaba embobado mirando a mi Vicky (Victoire se sonrojo al ver que decía su apodo en publico) pero oí claramente que me pedias consejos de cómo zafarte de Draco y de…—pero mi querido mejor amigo no pudio terminar de hablar ya que le había pegado una patadita por debajo de la mesa y gracias a Merlín ya había entendido lo que trataba de hacer—¡AH, SI! La reunión… Bueno Scor…después de la noticia que te he dado es obvio que la reunión es para informar que vamos a ser padres y celebrarlo a lo grande…—dijo Ted burlándose de mi, mientras Rose se caía de nuevo de la silla…

**POV Rose**

¡POR LOS PANTALONES DE MERLIN! ¿Cuantas veces me tengo que caer de esta silla? Aun no podía creerlo… librarse de su padre…eso significa que se va a divorciar…así trate de disimularlo no puede callar a Ted

—Oh querida, ¿no me digas que te volviste así de torpe en el mundo muggle?—preguntó mi Tía Ginny desde la puerta al verme levantándome del suelo—por que si es así dudo que puedas cumplir con tu nuevo trabajo— menciono preocupada

—No creo que se halla vuelto torpe…creo que se impactado mucho con lo que se acaba de enterar—dijo Victoire sin retirar su vista de Ted

—Oh que bueno…—suspiro aliviada mi tía

— ¿Qué nuevo trabajo? —pregunto de repente un intrigado Scorpius

— ¡shhh! Es ultra-secreto—dijo Thomas como un niño chiquito y con cara de inocente—…ahora, por favor señora Potter no me rehúya el tema…tiene que tener entradas para los mundiales…—dijo después mirando seria y suplica mente a la mi tía

—Ya te dije que no, que casi me matan al enterarse que quería entradas para toda mi familia(es que es enorme esa familia) y qué me los dieron forzada y tristemente advirtiéndome que no me darían mas, deberías conseguirlas con otra persona…—dijo algo histérica Ginny para finalizar mirándome—…¡Ah! Scorpius trabajas para el diario el profeta ¿cierto? —

—Si—respondió este

—Entonces, muy pronto sabrás cual es el nuevo trabajo de Rose—

**POV Scorpius**

Oh, no…por ahí va trabajar conmigo en el profeta…aun me sorprendo que resistí los dos últimos años de Hogwarts con ella, pero era por que estaba dolido por lo que hizo, pero el hecho de no volverla a ver y que pasara el tiempo me hizo olvidarlo todo, como si nunca hubiese pasado y ahora ¿Cómo tolerare estar con ella? Si tengo que hacerlo presiento que no va ser muy bueno…o mejor dicho si…ah! No puedo pensar en eso

— ¿Scorpius? —me saco de mi mente la chica en la cual estaba pensando: Rose

— ¿Q-que? —pregunte un poco apenado

—Hace poco leí algo sobre ti en el profeta…y me preguntaba que tiene todo eso de cierto…—comento muy sonrojada Rose, haciéndome poner nervioso, un poco enfadado y mas nervioso.

— ¡AH! Pero que tarde es—dije tratando de huir—tengo que ir a hacer entrevistas y editar, ustedes saben—dije saliendo enseguida de la cocina para dirigirme a la chimenea donde solo alcance a escuchar unas frases mas

—Pues veras Rose, es verdad—Le respondió el comentario Victoire un poco triste

—Oh lo siento por el—dijo con una muy falsa pena Rose—pero… ¿se separará? —pregunto muy curiosa

—oh si, creo que si, el no aguanta esa clase de cosas y menos en un matrimonio arreglado que el no quería al principio…— empezó a relatar Ted y lamentablemente no pude salir de la chimenea a tiempo para golpearle por ser tan boca floja por que el fuego ya me había consumido y empezado a transportar…ya le hare saber como cerrar la boca a mi mejor amigo

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen muchos reviews!!!**_

_**O si no tardare otros dos meses para continuarlo!! **_

_**Hahahaha**_

_**Es broma**_

_**En serio si lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo para continuar el fic…por eso actualizo casi a diario pero es que no es mi culpa mi hermana daño mi compu y tuve que esperar para que lo reemplazara…:P así que perdón**_

_**Pero en serio muchos reviews!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

**POV Scorpius**

La verdad es un día común y corriente en la oficina y realmente no me puedo concentrar en nada desde que deje la Madriguera la semana pasada.

Mientras escuchaba como todos peleaban para que su noticia saliera en la edición del día siguiente, algo interrumpió mi paz y entro en seguida a mi oficina…Mi jefe.

— ¡Oh! ¿A que no adivinas? —me preguntó muy entusiasmado.

—Tiene una entrevista en exclusiva para mi…—adivine…no eso no era adivinar, era notar lo obvio

—Exacto…es una exclusiva...por fin volverás a la luz…después de "eso" —Termino un poco avergonzado, sabiendo que con "ESO" se refirió a mi divorcio—la verdad no debería afectarte…eres el mejor reportero que ha tenido este periódico, claro después de Rita Skeeter, ¡demonios! Con ella vendíamos ejemplares como pan caliente…pero contigo… ¡Vaya, que eres bueno! —hice una mueca, odio que me comparen con una reportera que publicaba mentiras…

—Señor, le importaría decirme cual es…—le pregunte

— ¡AH, si! Ya sabes que se acercan los mundiales de Quiddicth…resulta que las Arpías de Holyhead tienen una nueva jugadora y ¿A quien no adivinas quien es?... ¡No te lo voy a decir! Es alguien que de por si ya era famosa… pero quiero que te sorprendas al verla…ya sabes para que te inspires en tu noticia…—

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Siempre con lo mismo ese señor, parece loco" pensaba en voz alta cuando buscaba un fotógrafo para ir el campo de entrenamiento de las Arpías de Holyhead, por fin encontré a una chica recién graduada de Hogwarts llamada Juliana Swing y nos aparecimos en aquel campo de Quiddicth…

En ese momento ellas estaban entrenando y al verdad es que no tenia ganas de verlas jugando por que no tenia cabeza, así que decidí esperarla en la tienda…

—Quédate aquí y toma algunas fotos…—le pedí a Juliana antes de irme

_Después de quince minutos de espera…_

— ¡Oh! Pero si es el enviado del diario el profeta, yo soy al capitana kendra Fawcett…Así que vas a entrevistar a nuestra nueva cazadora…—

—Si, así es…soy Scorpius Malfoy—al decir esto escuche como un enorme baúl caía de un lado (el baúl donde se guarda las pelotas)

—Muy bien, entonces te dejaremos a solas con nuestra nueva Cazadora— en seguida note que todas las chicas se iban, excepto una que estaba detrás de mi

—Así que, dime… ¿Cómo entraste al equipo? —le pregunte muy casual (seguía sin mirarle el rostro) mientras buscaba mi libreta y mi pluma del maletín

—La verdad, me recomendó mi Tía…— ¡Oh, por dios! Esa voz…. Me di vuelta y se cayó todo (el maletín) y me quede con la boca abierta viéndola con su sexy uniforme de Quiddicth, sentada en una butaca con la piernas cruzadas y roja igual que su pelo, yo en cambio me puse pálido…muy…bastante pálido.

**POV Rose**

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Scorpius? — le pregunté preocupada…sin embargo no se podía evitar que mi sonrisa expresara lo feliz que me encontraba de estar a solas con Scor…kendra sabia que me gusta Scorpius (mi tía le contó) y como era obvio que me iban a entrevistar por ser la nueva jugadora del equipo hizo de todo para que el profeta mandara a un reportero en especial: Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¿E-eres la nueva Cazadora del equipo? —preguntó cuando recupero al palabra de la sorpresa

—Nop, este uniforme lo uso para limpiar los baños de las jugadoras—le respondí sarcástica y divertida—Pues claro que si…creí que estaba claro—

—Así que el trabajo del hablo Ginny era…—empezó a atar cabos— Con razón se asusto cuando pensó que eras torpe…—

—No soy torpe— le dije fingiendo enfado, pero cuando me puse de pies, tropecé con mi capa y caí encima de el.

¡Por Merlín!, esta situación me favorece, frente a frente (aunque sea acostados), solo unos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas, trate de acercarlas mas pero…

—P-pues en la tierra si—dijo nervioso y acomodándose de nuevo para sacar su pluma y empezar de una vez con la entrevista (changos, perdí la oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo, pero tengo toda la entrevista) —Veamos…entonces ¿la ex jugadora Ginevra Potter te recomendó? —prosiguió bastante nervioso y…pálido

—Si—respondí secamente, en esos momentos oí la voz de kendra en mi cabecita "sedúcelo, recuérdale por que te ama, aunque no estén juntos" —rrr—ronronee casi en susurros (seguro soné como una tonta)

— ¿Ah?...No importa… y ¿Por qué acudió a ti para recomendarte? —seguía nervioso

—Por que la otra cazadora resulto herida y necesitaban de una nueva cazadora y le pidieron a mi tía que…pero basta de hablar de mi, cuéntame de ti—le dije la ultima frase lo más sensual que pude, pero tal vez soné como un trol, es increíble que pueda sonar sensual con cualquiera menos con el, me pone nerviosa esta situación

— ¿De mi? Señorita Weasley…esto es una entrevista sobre usted—trato de sonar formal

—Es que me gusta conocer algo sobre la gente con la que hablo y… ¿Señorita Weasley? ¿Usted? ¡Vamos! No me hables así, nos conocemos desde hace años…—

—Por eso mismo, no hay necesidad de hablar de mí ahora ¿Cómo te recibieron en tu primera práctica las demás jugadoras? —

— ¿Sabias que me divorcie de aquel muggle? —le dije ahora sentándome al lado de el lo mas cerca posible

— ¿En ser…? E-esa no es la pregunta que le hice…—empezó a tratar de sonar formal pero estaba muy nervioso, bien plan sexy funcionando

—Y dime Scorpius, como te sientes ante esta noticia… ¿triste?… ¿feliz?... —seguí acercándome para quedar a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—N-n-no deberías….Mira Rose, vine aquí por cuestiones profesionales por favor no hagas eso—termino diciéndome, firme, distante y de pies dejándome sola en el banco

— ¿Hacer que? —trate de sonar inocente, creo que lo logre por que se puso a caminar de un lado al otro nervioso

— ¡Pues ESTO! No podemos, tu te acabas de divorciar y yo estoy a punto…—empezó a decir irritado frente a mi

¡AL DIBLO LO SEXY! Le voy a decir lo que pasa conmigo y lo que creo que pasa con el así suene tosca

—Scorpius, deja de actuar así… ¿Qué importa si me acabo de divorciar? Al fin y al cabo ya no estoy casada…—empecé a decir un poco enfondada

—Pero…—

—…y ni siquiera tienes la menor idea de por que me divorcie…fue por que no lo amaba…me case con el para tratar de olvidar al amor de mi vida que ya se había casado…Si Scorpius, TE AMO—le dije al fin…su cara tenia sorpresa, confusión y espero que esa sonrisa diga que alegría

— ¡Pues vaya forma de demostrar el amor la tuya! —Me exigió— ¡primero me engatusas para olvidarte de Ted, luego que ya no lo amas que me amas a mi y para demostrármelo te acóstate con cada persona que se te cruzara y después te casaste!

—Lo se…—dije en un hilo de voz a punto de llorar—…Lo de Ted era una obsesión que aprendí a olvidar cuando conocí por fin el amor, cuando te conocí…pero tu estabas dolido y no me hablabas lo que me dolía a mi también por eso para mantener mi mente ocupada en algo que no fuera tu (el colegio y el trabajo no me ayudaba) me acosté con cada persona que s eme cruzara…—las lagrimas se me salieron de los ojos, el estaba observándome— Luego me entere que te cásate y simplemente no pude mas…no quería seguir igual…no podía soportar mas ese dolor en el pecho..un dolor que principalmente fue causado por mi culpa…así que decidí dejar el mundo mágico y casarme y así tratar de olvidarte…¡Pero tu, a pesar de haberme hecho sufrir bastante con tu indiferencia fuiste a mi boda con la esperanza de que se arruinara y me besaste y gracias a eso no pude olvidarte! Y… bueno perdóname por esto—termine diciéndole dándole la espalda para ocultar mi rostro lleno de lágrimas

—…La verdad, es que yo tampoco deje de amarte…—Voltee a verlo sorprendida y enfadada por el descaro (estaba en contra de que volviéramos todos estos años) —Veras, cuando Ted me dijo que te casabas casi...casi le hacia un maldición imperdonable al muggle de los celos…pero ya estaba casado, un matrimonio arreglado como sabrás y si hacia lago deshonraría el apellido…en un principio no podía ni mirarte por aquel dolor que me causaste, por eso me case resignado pensando que tu amabas aun a Ted , pero luego lo olvide, pero no olvide lo que sentía por ti—se acerco a mi, cogiéndome de la cintura para que no me alejara

— ¿Así que no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada por tu apellido? —le pregunte aun enfadada librándome de el y en seguida saliendo lo mas rápido posible de la tienda pero…pero Scorpius me había agarrado de un brazo y vuelto aprisionar contra una pared y me besó t tal vez seguimos así bastante minutos, besándonos y solo deteniéndonos para respirar, hasta que por fin me calme

—Lo siento—le susurre

—No, no te disculpes, yo fui el idiota que no quiso escuchar desde un principio…Bueno y supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener bien alto el apellido Malfoy por que en un futuro lo tendrás ¿no? — dijo con sorna para volverme a besar

—Claro—le respondí radiante de felicidad, pero enseguida escuchamos un flash de cámara

—Vaya, con esto seguro dejare de ser una tonta fotógrafa y seré una de las mejores reporteras que el mundo mágico haya visto—dijo la voz de una adolescente, feliz y con una vuela pluma escribiendo al lado de su cabeza rápida y emocionada—que tal "_cuernos por cuernos_" o "_Scorpius Malfoy no es la victima inocente que creíamos"_

_**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Háganmelo saber haciendo clic en el botón con las letra verdes y que hace feliz a muchos**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

—Muy bueno…Muy bueno— le repetía un hombre alto y calvo que leía el ejemplar de ese día del diario el profeta a una chica de unos diecisiete a la que le colgaba una cámara en el cuello.

—M-me preguntaba, Jefe…si ¿me ascenderá? —preguntó tímida juliana pero con un brillo en los ojos—me refiero a que si dejare de ser fotógrafa para ser una reportera…—

— ¿Ascenderte? Eres un poco ingenua…si es verdad conseguiste una noticia jugosa, pero no fue suficiente para ponerla en primera plana, comienza como todos, primero fotógrafa y luego con el tiempo tal vez reportera…—

— ¡NO! Digo…Jefe…yo puedo conseguir una noticia así…—dijo

—Ok…esta bien…tienes una semana, si lo haces serás la reportera más joven del profeta…y si no tal vez llegues a convertirte en la fotógrafa mas vieja del diario el profeta…—termino de decir el hombre dejando la copia del periódico abierto de par en par en su escritorio donde se podía ver la foto de dos personas besándose y otra de esas mismas personas tiradas en el suelo, una encima del otro…

_**Scorpius Malfoy no es tan inocente como creíamos**_

_Hace unas semanas nos llego las fotos de la directora del departamento del uso indebido de la magia: Alexa Zabini con el primer ministro muggle en unas situaciones muy comprometedoras, dándonos a entender que estaba engañando a su esposo Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo, ayer este fue encontrado en una situación peor que el de su esposa con la nueva jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead: Rose Weasley. Hija del famoso Auror Ronald Weasley y la importante miembro del ministerio de magia Hermione Weasley, y sobrina del salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter._

_Cuando el señor Malfoy fue a interrumpir el entrenamiento de las jugadoras de Quidditch que se preparaban para el mundial lo hizo con la intención de entrevistar a su nuevo miembro pero la realidad era otra-nos dice nuestra enviada: Juliana Swing—obviamente fingió aquello para poder hacer de las suyas con Rose Weasley… "Yo ya sabia que el me estaba engañando con esa chica, por eso hice lo que hice con el primer ministro muggle, para darle un trago de su propia medicina" nos declara Alexa Zabini "…Y pienso divorciarme de ese apenas tenga la oportunidad"_

**POV Scorpius**

—Esto es infamia al apellido—decía mi padre Draco dando vueltas de aquí para allá en la sala de la mansión—…Creí que no había peor cosa que el hecho de que Zabini te pusiera el cuerno con un muggle, pero noo!!! Ahora mi hijo, esta de nuevo revoloteándose con la hija de e esa comadreja—

—Bueno al menos es bruja ¿no?, digo creo que hubiese peor para ti que me pillara con una muggle—le dije tratando de no reírme—"…la sobrina del salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter" creo, padre, que eso suena muy bien con el apellido Malfoy, además lo mejor de todo es que me podre separar de Alexa sin que piensen que la obligue con al maldición imperius, esto mejor—seguí burlándome de mi padre

—No pienso relacionarme con "san Potter" de ninguna manera—dijo bastante enfadado

—Vamos, antes no decías nada cuando estaba con ella en Hogwarts—le reclame

—Bueno creí que era esas cosas de colegio, pero noo!!! También en ese entonces decidiste darme un infarto al decir que te casabas con ella, por eso fui a esa fiesta de compromiso para tratar de que mi sangre no se mezclara con esa sangre…y creí que me salvaba, pero nooo! Ahora esto sale en los periódicos, ¡hasta en corazón de bruja! —

—Ya cálmate, ni que fuera el fin del mundo… ¡ah, por cierto! Los planes de boda volvieron al alzarse—le dije con sorna

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto sentándose de inmediato en el sillón (un infarto en camino)

—Que me casare con ella lo más pronto posible, apenas termine los tramites del divorcio…—dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! —dijo poniéndose en seguida de pies en busca de su capa

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—Bueno, se que esa comadreja no es muy inteligente, pero por lo menos se que al igual que yo no quiere mezclar mi sangre con al suya—dijo dirigiéndose en seguida a la chimenea— ¡A la madriguera! —pronuncio fuerte y claro

Será idiota, los Weasley no están en la madriguera y si lo estuvieran no lo recibirían con rosas… ¡ah, Rose!, le seguí a la madriguera (supuse que al igual que mi padre e reclamarían a Rose y como ella no se esta quedando e la madriguera…)

— ¡WEASLEY! —grito mi padre al llegar

— ¡Papá! En primer lugar en esta casa viven muchos Weasley y en segundo lugar no están aquí…—pero sabía que mi padre lo había notado, acababa de leer un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en la mesa…

_Hola, mamá_

_Te escribo para informarte que pasare la noche en casa de tío Harry y toda La semana ya que queda más cerca del campo de Quidditch_

_ATT: Rosie_

— ¡AL DOCE DE GRIMMALD PLACE! —escuche decir a mi padre…lo seguí.

**POV ROSE**

Acababa de aparecerme en la entrada de la mansión Potter (antes Black) después de un duro entrenamiento de Quidditch pero me sorprendí al entrar al ver a casi…perdón… a toda al familia Weasley dentro de la casa

—Eh…Hola—salude dejando mi escoba en uno de los sillones

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en la practica, querida? —preguntó mi madre preocupada ¿pero de que se preocupa? Solo es Quidditch

—B-bien—les dije algo aterrada

— ¡OH! Eso si que lo creemos primita—dijo mi primo James acercándose a mi

—…Y sabemos de sobra que te diviertes en los entrenamientos—dijo esta vez mi primo Fred señalando a mi hermano Hugo leyendo el profeta…enseguida entendí

— ¡oh! Así que ya lo publicaron— dije en un susurro pero todos oyeron

— ¿Qué si ya lo publicaron…?—empezó al abuela molly

— ¡CLARO QUE YA LO PUBLICARON! —termino mi padre, bastante molesto

— ¡Ron! —Gritaron Ginny y mi madre a la vez

—Tenías planeado a que saliera…—empezó esta vez mi prima Lily

—… ¿Por qué lo planeaste? Para publicidad o algo así…—continuo Dominique

—…hay que admitir que es muy buena publicidad para las Arpías de Holyhead—Termino pensativa y sonriente Ginny

— ¡Ginevra! —la reprendió la abuela

— ¡No me llames así! —dijo

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó mi hermano Hugo extendiéndome el articulo, lo leí la mas rápido posible

—B-bueno la mitad es verdad y la otra mitad no lo es—les dije al fin

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto mi padre molesto pero haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse

—Bueno que yo apenas volví con Scorpius ayer, así que el no empezó con eso de los cuernos con su esposa, empezó Alexa…—

— ¡Nos vale un cuerno el matrimonio de Malfoy Jr o su vida! —dijo esta vez tío Harry—..Continua…—dijo al ver que todos lo miraban

—Bueno, fue a entrevistarme y yo aproveche la situación para reconciliarme con el y su fotógrafa nos cogió desprevenidos…—les dije, todos me miraban sin parpadear—y tío Harry tienes que acostumbrarte a saber de la vida de Malfoy Jr por que me casare con el…—le dije, mi padre casi se desmaya de lo furioso, Harry lo cogió y lo evito

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron todos a la vez

—Eso mismo—

— ¡felicidades! —dijeron después tía Ginny y el matrimonio Lupin

— ¡No lo harás! ¡Es un Malfoy! Primero te besas con el frente a una fotógrafa y ahora esto— empezó a decir sin mover mucho su mandíbula por que no podía de la furia contenida

— ¡ah, papá! Pero si hace años estabas de acuerdo…—

—No lo estaba, además Eras una niña entonces, no sabias lo que hablabas—

—Bueno ahora soy una adulta y escucha bien: ¡me casare con Scorpius Malfoy! —le dije tratando de no reír o ponerme furiosa (sabia que reaccionaria así)

—no dejare que mi apellido se vincule con el apellido Malfoy—dijo mi padre

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Weasley—la voz de Draco resonó por toda la habitación seguido de un muy avergonzado y con ganas de no estar ahí un chico, mi novio y prometido, Scorpius Malfoy.

Era obvio que todos los Weasley aceptaban a Scorpius y la razón por la que estaban ahí era para evitar que Ron matara a su hija por esa noticia, pero también es obvio que solo un Weasley (Rose) aceptaba a Draco Malfoy, la situación cambio ahora mi padre y Harry se pusieron de pie y se alistaron a sacar su varita, el odio salía de los ojos de los tres.

—Lo que faltaba…—murmuro mi madre

—


	21. Chapter 21

_**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling**_

_**Que lo disfruten!!!**_

**POV Scorpius**

—Malfoy…—dijo fríamente Ron

—Weasley…—Le arremedo mi padre— ¿Sabes? No estoy aquí para pelearme contigo…—pero mi padre no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que enseguida mi Ron ya lo había hechizado.

— ¡Levicorpus! — dijo apuntando a mi padre y mi padre quedo colgando de un tobillo en el aire

— ¡Ron!... ya lo escuchaste el no esta aquí para pelear—le dijo Ginny— ¡Liberacorpus! —dijo apuntando a mi padre, liberándolo, y casi cae encima mío pero me moví justo a tiempo

—Entonces para ¿Qué esta aquí? — le pregunto Harry tratando de controlar su odio

—Bueno el esta aquí para unirse con Ron y evitar que me case con su hija pero…—dije y todos me miraron y deje de hablar de los nervios que me provocaba el hecho de que tantos ojos me observaran.

—Nada impedirá que nos casemos—dijo Rose firme y aburrida por esta escena

—Esto es muy Romántico—dijo Lily en un susurro atrás

— ¿Entonces se casaran? —preguntó Hermione feliz e ignorando al expresión de Ron— Tienes todo mi apoyo… ¡no me mires así, Ron! Hablamos de la felicidad de tu hija y si ella ama a Scorpius pues… La apoyare y al aparecer tu eres el único que no la apoya—dijo haciendo que el aludido mirara alrededor y viera como toda la familia asentía con estas palabras

—P-pero… ¡ah! Bien que se case con el…—Dijo al fin haciendo que mi padre cayera en un sillón con los ojos abiertos como platos viendo a Ron (un infarto viene…) —PERO NO LO QUIERO A EL EN LA BODA—termino señalando a mi padre

—Padre, lo siento pero el es mi suegro por lo tanto el va— le dijo Rose

—Rose tiene razón, merece estar ahí tanto como tu—dijo Hugo

—Entonces yo no voy—dijo ron como un niño pequeño

— ¡Oh, si! ¡Claro que si vas por que tienes que entregara a tu hija y ay a donde no vayas Ronald! —le regaño mi suegra haciendo que palideciera un poco

—Mi hijo se casa…con Una Weasley— dijo en un susurro mi padre

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —le pregunto Harry

—B-bueno aun no me lo creo…—dijo tratando de convencerse

—Iras ¿verdad? — le pregunte

—Pues claro que ira— era la voz de mi madre—Al fin y al cabo su único hijo se casa— dijo tratando de sonreírle a todos los pelirrojos

—Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor— dijo un poco enfadado mi suegro peor resignado

— ¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! —Dijo Molly (la abuela) en un gritico de felicidad—Scorp, Querido, ¿cuando terminas los papeleos del divorcio? —

—No lo se, tal vez ya todo este listo para la próxima semana— le respondí

—bien, entonces te casaras con mi nieta…¿Qué tal el próximo mes?

—¿El próximo mes? —pregunto Rose— No es…—

—¡Oh, querida! seria después de tu primer partido en el mundial de Quidditch, además no querían que fuera lo más rápido posible—pregunto la abuela

—Por mi no hay problema—respondió Rose mirándome

—Por mi tampoco hay problema—

— ¿Scorpius se casa con Rose Weasley? — Le pregunto un señor rechoncho a una adolescente— ¿En serio, Juliana, este es el Titular que prometiste conseguirme, a nadie le interesa esto…—dijo

—Pero si es muy bueno, Jefe…Familia encontrar del matrimonio, luego un duelo y luego todos de acuerdo y todos felices—le dijo juliana un poco nerviosa

—Si esto puede salir en el Profeta…pero no como titular…tienes que esforzarte mas…ya casi se acaba la semana…—le dijo

—S-si señor—respondió y salió nerviosa de la oficina peor antes de salir el señor la llamo

—Swing ¿Cómo conseguiste saber esto? —dijo releyendo el articulo que tenia

—Bueno pues en Hogwarts no se podían usar los aparatos muggles por que había mucha magia en el aire, pero en esa casa no hay tanta magia, los magos que viven ahí casi nunca están en casa y cuando lo están no usan mucha magia…— dijo apretando en su puño un micrófono muggles—además si esto no me funciona a ratos uso algunos inventos de sortilegios Weasley (orejas extensibles) —termino su explicación y se fue


	22. Chapter 22

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!**

**POV Rose**

Bueno, pues, se ha acabado el primer partido del mundial de Quidditch y mi equipo ha ganado, debería estar feliz pero esto significa que mi boda es la otra semana, y estoy bastante nerviosa.

—Felicitaciones a la cazadora—dijo una voz familiar

— ¡Thomas! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunte feliz a la vez que lo abrazaba—deberías estar en el local de comidas rápidas—

—Pues si, pero decidí tomarme unas vacaciones…es que las chicas Muggles están agotándome—dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja—…Además mi mejor amiga se casa y la muy infeliz no fue capaz de mandarme una carta diciéndomelo, después de todo lo que hice por ti—dijo fingiendo enfado

—Y ¿Cómo te enteraste? —le pregunte confundida y este en repuesta me extendió le diario el profeta

— ¿En serio no querías contármelo? —dijo algo molesto (ya no estaba bromeando)

—Claro que si te lo iba a contar solo que estoy un poco ocupada, una boda y un mundial…¿me entiendes?

—Por supuesto que si… ¿sabes? La verdad me aburrí de las Muggles, no lo niego esas chicas tienes cierta magia y fuerza en algunas cosas pero en el resto ¡bag! —dijo para reírse a carcajadas conmigo

— ¿Sabes? En realidad creo que podemos solucionar eso y puedas vivir feliz por siempre—

—Ok… ¿que planeas? —preguntó preocupado—Por que por lo general tus planes no salen muy bien…—

—Relájate, saldrá bien, además tu no me contabas lo que planeabas, no te voy a contar lo que planeo—dije dedicándole media sonrisa

—Bueno, al menos seré el padrino—

—Nah...Ted será el padrino…Pero puedes ser la madrina con hechizo de transformación tal vez…—

—Deja a mi pequeño amigo en su placentero hogar…no permitiré que…—

—Esta bien…hahahaha—

**POV Scorpius**

—Han ganado las arpías…—me informo una compañera

—Genial…gracias— y me dispuse a irme a la oficina de mi jefe para mostrarle mi ultima primicia

—Jefe, lo siento se que no conseguí la primicia en esa semana pero es que Scorpius no mostro signo esa semana—decía Juliana al yo llegar a la puerta (los escuchaba a escondidas)

— ¿Por qué solo te enfocaste en el? Una reportera tiene la mente abierta para las noticias y sus personajes…Se anticipan a los hechos y no de un solo personaje en cuestión si no más bien de toda la comunidad—decía furioso el Jefe

—Lo se, Jefe…mi error peor si me da otro oportunidad…Tal vez—suplico Juliana

—No—

—Jefe, una noticia muy buena le tengo—grite entrando feliz, a su oficina con un pedazo de pergamino en mi mano

—oh, eso es muy bueno, bien ¿Qué es…?—comento feliz peor Juliana le interrumpió

—Yo también el tengo una noticia….El es un Mortifago—

—Querida, los Mortifago ya no existen a estas alturas de la vida (si existen, peor el prefiere creer que no) además no te he dicho que no centres en una sola persona, explora el mundo…—trato de ser compresivo el Jefe

—Bueno, la lección puede esperar…tengo la noticia en exclusiva del triangulo amoroso entre los cazadores de la selección Nacional de Francia…—empecé a contarle peor juliana interrumpió de Nuevo

—jefe, esa noticia era mía, el me la robó—dijo desesperada pero se notaba bastante que mentía

—Bueno, ya basta, trate de ser compresivo con usted por que es una niña hasta ahora, pero se nota que es terca como una mula, no le quitare su empleo por que es buena fotógrafa, también por eso mismo será fotógrafa para siempre aquí y en cualquier medio de comunicación, yo me encargare de eso…y no quiero que vuelva a mi oficina pidiendo ser una reportera, así tenga la mejor noticia del mundo pues no la aceptare—dijo con cólera apunto de explotar mi jefe—Ahora…fuera de mi oficina—

—Eh… ¿en que estábamos? —Pregunte tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente—¡Ah, si! La selección nacional de Francia…—Empecé

Después e unos diez minutos discutiendo sobre la noticia decidí irme a mi casa peor antes de salir de la oficina de mi jefe solo pude decir:

—Espero verlo en mi boda la próxima semana, jefe—

—Hay estaré, Scorpius—dijo aun feliz sosteniendo el pergamino mientras yo salía y veía a juliana llorar en su escritorio

— ¿sabes? te lo mereces —le dije sonriendo

—Lo se—dijo avergonzada—solo quería cumplir mi sueño—

—Bien, todavía cabe la posibilidad de que tu nombre salga en los mejores noticias del diario el profeta—le dije aun sonriendo

—Ya escuchaste al Jefe—

—Si, pero no lo desobedeceré, sin embargo quiero que seas mi fotógrafa oficial—no se lo pregunte, casi se lo confirme

—Vale…Gracias—

—Ok, peor solo toma fotos de otra gente que no sea no yo ni mi familia ¿ok? —

—Ok…Gracias—

**REVIEWS!!**

**EL FINAL ESTA YA MUY CERCA**


	23. Chapter 23

**POV Rose**

Bueno hoy es el gran día, el día de mi boda, de mi segunda boda con el hombre que realmente yo amo y aunque me alegro que la abuela Molly organizara la boda, me molesto un poco el hecho de que la Madriguera esta igual de arreglada como la primera vez que me case…

La casa estaba decorada con telas blancas colgando por todos lados, hasta en el baño, los bancos estaban en el jardín recién desgnomizado donde se sentaran los invitados, el padre era el mismo la única diferencia era le hombre con el que me casaba: Scorpius Malfoy

En seguida entro a la habitación Thomas Nott y me quede observándolo un momento pues una vez estuve en una situación parecida y resulto ser Scorpius…

— ¡No me jodas…!—Me saludo

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunte confusa

— ¿Qué Que sucede? Esto sucede…—me paso una copa de vino y me indico que la oliera

—Esto… ¡Oh! Poción multijugos…—Dije sorprendida

— ¡Oh! Poción multijugos…—Me arremedo sonando sarcástico y ligeramente enfadado—Pues claro que es poción multijugos y estaba específicamente en mi copa de vino, si voy a ser parte de tu boda quiero ser el Padrino y no la Madrina, ¿es que no entiendes que amo a mi amiguito? —

—hahaha—

—No es graciosos Rose— Sentenció

—hahaha…No fui yo…tal vez era para alguien mas o simplemente te querían jugar una broma…Relájate…hubieses sido una bella mujer—

—Me dijeron que me entregaban esa copa de vino, por que ere específicamente para mi y me pregunto ¿quien me querrá jugar una broma? —dijo mirándome sin pestañear, odia que duden su virilidad

—No seas ridículo, me caso hoy tengo otras cosas de que ocuparme…—Me interrumpieron

— ¿Aun no estas lista? Tengo que entregarte ya—dijo mi padre entrando de golpe y mirando con sorpresa a Thomas— ¿Que hace acá? —

—El estaba pidiéndome ser parte elemental de la boda pero le dije que la niña que reparte Los pétalos ya fue escogida …—dije ahogando las risas

—Que gracioso—susurro enfadado

—No te enfades, es mi boda, alegre por mí al menos y si estoy lista—termine diciéndole a mi padre

**POV Scorpius**

La música empezó a sonar indicándome que mi Rose estaba entrando con su padre al altar, voltee a mirarla como todos los presentes y ¡POR MERLIN! Que bella esta, un vestido sencillo pero luce tan hermosa que casi se me olvida la ceremonia y salgo corriendo para besarla pero Ted me devolvió a la realidad…

— ¿Por qué no empieza la ceremonia? —pregunto Lily desde atrás después de varios minutos sin que el padre hablara

—Falta la madrina…—susurro este

Voltee a mirar a Thomas y Rose también seguido de todos los invitados…

—Tomate de una vez la poción y ven aquí—le susurro Rose

—¡Mierda! No me voy a volver mujer por esto…No me jodas...Te dije que no lo haría—le respondió este desde la fila delantera bastante molesto seguido por las carcajadas de todos, pero una risa sobresalía, de una chica alta, morena y hermosa…

—Yo lo hare…—dijo

—Gracias…—Dijo Rose

Cuando la chica ocupo el lugar que le correspondía vi por el rabillo del ojo que Thomas se había caído del asiento y para evitarse el bochorno de volverse acomodar y llamar la atención de nuevo se sentó en el suelo hasta…

—Por Merlín Thomas siéntate bien, pareces un chiquillo—susurro mi Madre (Nuestros padres son íntimos)

—Yo diría más bien chiquilla— se burlo James seguido de carcajadas y de un muy avergonzado Thomas acomodándose en la silla y con un peor humor…

—Hem…Hem…Comencemos—dijo el padre interrumpiendo las carcajadas—…Queridos hermanos estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar la unión de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley…—

_**Hohohohoho**_

_**Ya casi acabamos, pero tranquilas no me maten esa chica no cambiara drásticamente a nuestra adorada pareja…sean pacientes y verán**_

_**Y sin mas…**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

**POV Scorpius**

—…Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—Termino la ceremonia el padre, me quede dudando un momento (un segundo) pues…¡Compréndame! Era nuestro primer beso como esposos y quería que fuera perfecto, pero eso lo olvide al segundo pues solo quería comerla a besos ahí mismo… ¡por Merlín! Se ve hermosa con su vestido de novia.

Obviamente después de la ceremonia sigue la recepción y mi esposa… ¡Mi esposa!...y yo abrimos el primer baile y a los pocos minutos las demás parejas nos siguieron en la pista de baile, pero Thomas voló por la pista hasta donde me encontraba con Rose.

—Me permite a la dama…—me dijo en un tono un poco grosero, dude un momento pero Rose me saco de la duda por que ya estaba bailando con el…

**POV Rose**

—Es grosero que me interrumpas en mi primer baile con mi esposo—le dije un poco molesta

— ¿En serio? Tienes toda la vida para bailar con el, pero lo que quería decirte es…—dijo con sorna pero yo le interrumpí.

—También fue grosero que te negaras a ser mi madrina, eres mi mejor amigo—

—Exacto, mejor amigo no amiga, pero igual ya tienes una madrina…—lo volví a interrumpir, sabia a donde quería llegar pero yo no quería llegar allí, quería divertirme un poco mas…

—Si lo se, ¿No es adorable? —

— ¿Adorable? ¿Por que la invitaste? —hohoho dimos con la pregunta que quería hacer mi mejor amigo

—Bueno pues por que es alguien muy allegada a mi esposo, además yo diría que la conoces bastante bien...no se por que te molesta—le dije con sorna

— ¡Claro que la conozco bien! Salí con ella cuando me rechazaste por primera vez, ¡viví de todo con ella! —Me dijo alarmado como si fuera a morir—y claro que es cercana de Scorpius pues es su ex cuñada, por Merlín Rose, ¡hablamos de Katherine Zabini!

—Lo se, por eso mismo la invite, estabas aburrido de las muggles y con ella, por Merlín ¿Cómo era? Con ella viviste de todo ¿Cómo no quererla? —le dije aun con la burla dibujada en mi rostro y el demostró su enfado dándome una vuelta que casi me hace caer en la pista de baile—…Mas bien vámonos a sentarnos un rato…—dije mareada tratando de arreglar mi peinado

Cuando íbamos a salir de la pista de baile al otro lado se escucho…

—Bueno ahora que lo pienso, la novia es muy bonita—comento Draco—pero no pienses mal Astoria—comento con temor

—Eres un idiota Draco—le dijo mi padre

—Ahora son familia, respétense y ámense—Les dijo Harry mientras abrazaba con cariño a la tía Ginny

—Odio esa idea, y te agradecería si no la dices en voz alta—dijo como niño chiquito mi padre

—Bueno si somos familia…—se mostro de acuerdo Draco

—Creí que estabas de mi lado—le reclamo

—pero si nos odiamos ¿Cómo vamos a estar del mismo lado? —

—Me iré a bailar con mi hija…—dijo aun molesto mi padre y caminaba hacia donde me encontraba, seguido por mi suegro.

—No, yo tendré el honor de bailar con la novia…—

Llegaron al mismo tiempo al frente mío, Thomas se sintió incomodo y ambos estiraron su mano para que bailara con ellos, no acepte a ninguno…

—Soy tu padre…—dijo con furia

—Soy tu suegro—dijo con más furia, me fui y los deje peleando en la pista de baile.

—Soy tu suegro…—escuche que arremedaba mi padre a Draco para luego empujarlo y volver a su lugar pero no resistieron la idea de pelear una vez mas en sus vidas

**POV Scorpius**

Salí de la pista de baile un poco confundido, me senté en una mesa vacía pero a los segundos ya no estaba vacía, mi madrina estaba sentada ahí, me senté junto a su lado.

—Así que de nuevo casado…—menciono Katherine cuando me senté

—Si, pero esta vez feliz Y a voluntad—le dije un poco enfadado

—Uy, eso me dolió hasta a mi, pero como no soy Alexa... —me dijo sarcástica

—Ya se que no lo eres—

—No parece, fue ella la que te puso el cuerno, con ella te obligaron a casarte; no conmigo, somos diferentes a pesar de ser hermanas—me dijo ya seria

—Lo se, lo siento—

—Bag, no me importa en absoluto, solo quería aclararlo, por cierto me invito Rose—dijo bebiendo su copa de vino y mirando bailar a Thomas con mi esposa

— ¿Qué? —pregunte confundido

—A la boda, me invito Rose—

—Es más que obvio, si no lo hice yo pues entonces fue Rose—dije ahora mirando como Rose dejaba a nuestros padres paliando y se dirigía hacia donde nos encontrábamos

—No me dijo por que me invitaba, pero me conto que le había pedido a Thomas ser la madrina y se había negado así que puse un poco de poción multijugos en su vino para que así si fuera la madrina—dijo riéndose ella sola con la copa de vino aun pegada en su boca, me reí por cortesía

— ¿sabes las conversaciones contigo son bastante…—comente pero me interrumpieron

— ¡Así que fuiste tu! —dijo Thomas indignado

—…Extrañas—termine de hablar

—Oh veo que se conocen…—comento inocente Rose

— ¡Claro que nos conocemos! —dijo molesto Thomas y risueña Katherine

—Oh, que bonito ¡Parecen almas gemelas! —comento con una muy falsa, pero bastante falsa inocencia mi esposa

—Seras…—susurro Thomas mientras Katherine sonreía de oreja a oreja

—Ya comprendo por que me invitaste…—se dijo así misma Katherine—Lo hiciste a propósito…—

—Creo que eso había quedado claro—le dijo Thomas sarcástico

—Ah, ya empezaste—le dijo seria

—Fuiste tu la que me terminaste—le recordó Thomas

—Si, pero por que estabas enamorado de Rose…—le recordó ese pequeño detalle

—Deberíamos como cambiar de tema ¿No? ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? —le pregunto Rose ya un poco nerviosa a Katherine

—Bien, se va casar con ese muggle el otro mes... —

—Ah eso es muy interesante…—dijo Rose

—…Pues si la quería, pero te amaba y tu sin embargo no me amabas ni siquiera me tienes un poco de cariño, por que quieres convertirme en chica—siguió con la discusión Thomas

—hahahahaha—rio Katherine, yo tuve que aguantar la carcajada y Rose no sabia si reír o ponerse mas nerviosa

—No es gracioso—

—Si lo es, y yo te amo como eres, no te quería convertir en chica, si así lo quisiera hubiese usado otra poción pero la multijugos solo dura una hora…—se explico Katherine

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido, feliz

—Que la poción multijugos solo dura una hora…—

—No, antes de eso… ¿Me amas? —

—EH…—estaba nerviosa

—Que te parece si adelantamos nuestra luna de miel—me propuso mi esposa para no interrumpir a la nueva pareja

—Por mi no hay problema—le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y salíamos de la madriguera, juntos como esposos

—Mi plan fue perfecto, todos felices—me dijo mientras encendía el coche

— ¿Todos? —le pregunte sonriendo

—Yo mas que nadie ¿tu no? —me dijo dándome un ligero beso

—Creo que estas equivocada, yo estoy mucho mas feliz pues al fin estoy con la mujer que amo, que siempre he amado…—le dije dándole otro beso mientras desaparecíamos por los prados que rodeaban la madriguera para empezar nuestra nueva vida, juntos y felices.

………..

— ¿Quieren dejar de besarse de una vez por todas? —le dijo Ted a Thomas y Katherine

—No—le respondió la chica

—Entonces busca un cuarto—le dijo con sorna Ted, y Katherine ya había tomado a su novio de las manos para dirigirse hacia la madriguera— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto sorprendido

—A hacer un par de bebes—le dijo con sorna

—ha! Que gracioso, no puedes—le dijo serio

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto enfadada

—Por que eres la madrina y los padrinos tenemos que hacer el brindis por los novios— dijo ahora sonriendo

—Eso es verdad, pero yo no veo a los recién casados—recalco esta vez Thomas

—¡OH! ¿Dónde Están? —pregunto Ted

—No lo se, tal vez se nos adelantaron a nosotros y ya están haciendo ellos sus bebes en algún cuarto de la madriguera—dijo burlándose tratando de ahogar la risa

—En realidad, no los vi en la casa por que yo estaba allí—dijo Ted

—Yo los vi saliendo de la madriguera, desapareciendo de la vista en el auto de Scorpius—dijo Lily que estaba en la mesa donde la nueva pareja decidió mostrar lo felices que eran ahora

— ¿Qué? —

—hahahahaha—río Katherine junto con Thomas

—De que te ríes?—le pregunto Ted que estaba bastante preocupado

—Ay Ted… ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! —grito Thomas a todos los presente quienes respondieron:

—¡QUE VIVAN! —

—ah! Se fueron hacer hijos lejos de aquí—susurro para si mismo Ted—¡Que vivan! —

_**Wooo!!!**_

_**El final de esta historia de amor de la tercera generación**_

_**Que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado así mucho el capitulo y el Fic en general**_

_**Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por seguirme a lo largo de este Fic aun cuando no les gustaba como iba la cosa, por apoyarme a pesar de todo**_

_**Mil gracias**_

_**Espero seguirlas leyendo**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
